Bird Set Free
by Ewhylan
Summary: Thomas vit dans un monde où les mutants représentent une minorité oppressée et luttent pour l'égalité des droits. Un beau jour, un garçon tombe du ciel, droit dans son cœur.
1. Chapitre 1 - The thing with feathers

_**SURPRISE!**_

 _Voici enfin **ma nouvelle fic UA Newtmas**. Du moins, le premier chapitre ;)_

 _J'ai voulu me lancer dans un **Crossover The Maze Runner/X-Men** , j'espère que ça ne va pas donner quelque chose de trop **catastrophique** :P_

 _Cette fiction sera beaucoup plus **courte** que _**Forever Young** _, et probablement moins bien XD On est clairement dans un registre différent, donc j'espère que ça plaira quand même!_

 _ **Bonne lecture** , comme d'habitude, et merci d'avance pour vos remarques, critiques, etc..._

* * *

 **Été 2015**

Thomas se redressa brusquement dans son lit lorsque le son d'une déflagration lui parvint. _Un coup de feu_. Et pourtant, la saison de chasse n'était pas encore ouverte. Il s'extirpa de son lit en quatrième vitesse et se précipita à la fenêtre de sa chambre, juste à temps pour voir... _quelque chose_ crever les nuages et tomber du ciel comme un météore avant de disparaître dans la forêt, à la lisière de la propriété de son père.

Le brun resta plusieurs secondes planté devant sa fenêtre, le cœur battant la chamade. Que devait-il faire ? Il s'agissait de la propriété de son père (qui était absent de la maison), et si des braconniers s'y baladaient sans autorisation, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester cloîtré chez lui à se tourner les pouces. Mais la simple idée de s'aventurer seul dans la forêt alors que des objets étranges tombaient du ciel et que des gens se baladaient avec des armes à feu le refroidissait un peu. D'un autre côté, il mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui avait bien pu tomber dans le bois. Peut-être que c'était un aigle ou cygne ?

Un peu de piment dans sa vie n'était pas de refus. Depuis le début de l'été, il s'ennuyait ferme et passait la majeure partie de ses journées à comater sur son lit, à vider le frigo et à jouer de la batterie et de la guitare.

(Dernière fois qu'il passait son été chez son père, loin de ses amis et de la ville.)

(Plutôt mourir.)

Il glissa son portable dans la poche de son short et s'empara de sa batte de base-ball d'un geste décidé. Si quelqu'un le voyait ainsi, on le prendrait sans doute pour un taré, mais il se souvint du coup de feu et raffermit sa prise sur l'instrument. Hors de question qu'il s'aventure dehors sans arme. Il dévala l'escalier et passa la porte d'entrée.

Dehors, le soleil brillait haut dans le soleil, au milieu d'un ciel bleu limpide parsemé de quelques nuages laiteux. Il faisait chaud et lourd, et même l'ombre des arbres n'offrait aucune fraîcheur salvatrice. Une odeur de chèvrefeuille et de coton envahissait l'air.

Thomas entendait le bruissement des feuilles et le sifflement joyeux des oiseaux qui nichaient dans la forêt. Évitant les racines qui ponctuaient le chemin, il s'enfonça dans le bois et se faufila à travers les conifères, les énormes chênes et les feuillus qui pointaient fièrement vers le ciel. La mousse et les herbes folles qui tapissaient le sol étouffaient le bruit de ses pas. Les branches épaisses et touffus des arbres dessinaient des entrelacs sombres au-dessus de sa tête. Une bourrasque de vent fit claquer le tissu de son t-shirt.

Il connaissait bien ces bois. Des années plus tôt, son père lui avait construit une cabane dans un arbre dans laquelle le brun avait consacré des journées entières, à jouer avec ses amis, puis à s'y réfugier pour sécher les cours et passer un peu de temps seul.

Il marchait depuis plusieurs minutes lorsqu'un bruissement dangereusement proche le fit se figer. Il regarda autour de lui, les sens en alerte.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » Appela-t-il.

Il entendit un juron et un bruit de craquement assourdissant qui le fit tressaillir. Sa question ne reçut aucune réponse. Il leva la tête et s'aperçut que certaines branches au-dessus de lui étaient brisées et avaient perdus de leurs feuilles, et le sol sous ses pieds étaient aplatis et portaient de drôles de marques. _Comme si un corps y avait été traîné_.

Il serra sa batte de base-ball si fort dans ses mains que ses jointures blanchirent.

« Bordel », maugréa-t-il entre ses dents. « Faites que je ne tombe pas sur une scène de meurtre... »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

« Hé ho ? Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Il y eut un nouveau bruit, et Thomas sentit son sang bouillonner. L'on aurait dit un grognement de _douleur_. Les yeux écarquillés par la frayeur, il brandit sa batte de base-ball devant lui et amorça un pas hésitant vers l'origine du bruit. Il déglutit péniblement. Il avait la gorge sèche douloureuse.

Bordel de Dieu, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de jouer aux petits curieux et d'aller dans la forêt tout seul alors qu'un meurtre y était perpétré ? Son arme de fortune ne le protégerait pas face à un pistolet. Peut-être que s'il faisait demi-tour et piquait un sprint vers sa maison... ? Un nouveau gémissement interrompit le fil de ses pensées et le tétanisa sur place.

« Vous avez cinq secondes pour vous montrez ou j'appelle la police ?! » S'écria-t-il brusquement, mu par une soudaine poussée d'adrénaline.

« NON ! » Cria soudain une voix paniquée.

Thomas fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Il s'avança de quelques pas et aperçut un garçon de son âge prostré dans les fougères derrière un arbre, milieu d'épais buissons de mûres.

Son visage était anguleux et ses traits fins et juvéniles. Il aurait pu être beau, très beau même, mais sa lèvre fendue et son air sombre gâchaient cette impression. Diverses entailles, contusions et hématomes recouvraient ses bras nus et son visage, et de la boue était incrustée dans ses cheveux blonds. Une flamme glacée dansait dans son regard précoce. Cette flamme glacée qui hante les prunelles des gens brisés mais forts malgré tout.

Thomas sursauta en voyant quelque chose de marron remuer derrière le garçon. Était-ce un animal ? Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'examiner davantage cette étrange créature puisque le garçon prit soudain la parole.

« Pose ce truc tout de suite », ordonna-t-il sèchement en pointant la batte de base-ball. « T''es pas crédible du tout. »

Son ton était dur et claquant. Aussi acéré qu'une lame de rasoir. Mais sous ses mots prononcés avec fermeté, on percevait quelque chose de plus profond. De plus tangible et réel.

De la peur.

Ce garçon était terrifié. Et mieux valait ne pas l'effrayer davantage.

« Ouais, d'accord, du calme, OK ? » Répondit nerveusement Thomas en laissant tomber son arme de fortune sur un amas de mousse à ses pieds. « Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, d'accord ? T'as pas à avoir peur de moi. »

Il écarta ses mains devant lui pour montrer qu'il était tout sauf dangereux, mais le blondinet devant lui le scrutait toujours avec une intensité soutenue. Il était sur le qui-vive. Un éclat de méfiance faisait vaciller ses prunelles sombres.

« Et pourquoi je devrais te croire ? » Répliqua-t-il d'un ton grinçant tandis que la chose plumeuse s'étendait derrière lui.

Thomas ne répondit pas. Il était trop occupé à regarder ce qui se passait derrière le garçon. Ce qu'il pensait en premier lieu être un animal était en fait deux grandes ailes qui se déployaient dans le dos du blondinet. Deux ailes immenses et majestueuses dont le plumage voguait entre le brun, le roussâtre et le doré.

Des. _Ailes_.

Il avait l'impression de rêver.

En fait, le choc l'avait tout bonnement statufié. Il restait planté là, pétrifié, à fixer bêtement le mutant qui lui faisait face.

L'aile gauche du garçon attira alors son regard. Elle était mal repliée et frémissait, et du sang suintait d'entre les plumes. Le brun eut soudain un déclic.

« Tu t'es fait tiré dessus ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait calme et pacifique (parce que ce garçon était manifestement à prendre avec des pincettes).

Le jeune inconnu tressaillit. Ses ailes se replièrent automatiquement dans son dos, mais une grimace déforma ses traits lorsqu'il ne parvint pas à rétracter correctement celle de gauche.

« T'es tombé ? » Demanda encore Thomas.

Une centaine de questions taraudaient son pauvre cerveau, et il faisait déjà preuve d'une force mentale titanesque pour ne pas toutes les poser en même temps.

« C'était une manœuvre d'évitement », se défendit le garçon d'un air vexé en plissant les yeux.

Thomas esquissa un petit sourire rassurant et hasarda un pas en avant.

« Recule », gronda sourdement le blondinet en tirant soudain une lame de sa ceinture, qui étincela aux rayons du soleil.

Il la brandit devant lui d'un air menaçant, et Thomas trébucha en arrière tout en écartant à nouveau ses mains devant lui.

(Manquait plus que ce gosse soit armé, nom de Dieu)

« Hey, hey, hey, calme-toi, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, j-je peux même soigner ton aile, si tu veux... »

« Comment ? » Rétorqua le garçon d'un ton soupçonneux. « Et pourquoi tu feras ça ? On ne connaît personne en Californie. »

« _On_ ? » Répéta Thomas, incrédule. « Il y en a d'autres comme toi ? »

Le garçon lui lança un regard meurtrier qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne répondrait pas à la question. Bon. Thomas secoua doucement la tête avant de reprendre :

« Écoute... mon père n'est pas à la maison en ce moment. Je crois qu'il aide une jument à mettre bas. Mais il est vétérinaire, il m'a un peu montré ce qu'il savait faire. »

Le mutant le jaugea du regard avec méfiance.

« Tu ne lui diras rien ? Et tu n'appelleras pas la police ? » Dit-il finalement, mais l'annonce l'avait visiblement rendu moins tendu et effrayé.

« Je ne le dirai à personne. »

Le blondinet garda un moment le silence, comme pour peser le pour et le contre. Puis, un soupir lui échappa, et il releva ses yeux sombres vers Thomas, qui attendait patiemment sa réponse.

« D'accord », lâcha-t-il enfin avant de commencer à se relever en grimaçant.

Thomas fit automatiquement un pas en avant pour lui venir en aide, mais le garçon brandit à nouveau son couteau d'un air menaçant. Le brun se stoppa net dans son mouvement et déglutit péniblement, les yeux rivés sur le poignard pointé vers lui.

« Non », l'avertit le blond d'un ton sévère. « Tu passes devant, je te suis. Et si tu cherches à me piéger, tu le regretteras. »

Son aile droite était repliée dans son dos, et celle de gauche restait à moitié ouverte. Du sang vermillon dégoulinaient des plumes couleur automne.

« D'accord, d'accord, je passe devant, pas la peine de s'enflammer », bredouilla Thomas en hochant frénétiquement de la tête. « Mais je te fais la promesse que je ne te ferai jamais de mal. Je ne suis pas un...anti-mutant... T'as rien à craindre avec moi. »

Le regard du garçon s'adoucit, mais il ne lâcha pas son couteau pour autant. Résigné, Thomas prit les devants et commença à marcher vers sa maison, encore un peu sonné par tous ces événements qui lui étaient tombés dessus en une seule journée.

-X-

La vérité, c'est que très peu de gens acceptaient l'existence les mutants. Personne ne savait si la mutation était due à des radiations de la guerre nucléaire ou simplement à une évolution biologique précoce. Dans tous les cas, les gens porteurs du gène mutant étaient exclus pour leur différence. Ils étaient isolées, rejetés, parfois même persécutés ou instrumentalisés par les humains.

Certains trouvaient que l'appellation « mutants » était trop dénigrante. Mais par quoi d'autre pouvait-on les appeler ? Les superhumains ? Cette dénomination était tout bonnement ridicule.

Certains mutants étaient célèbres, comme cette pom-pom girl qui pouvait faire repousser ses membres lorsqu'ils étaient sectionnés, et un type qui avait le pouvoir de voyager dans le temps. Mais ce genre de personnes étaient embrigadées et conditionnées à s'asseoir bien sagement et à obéir au gouvernement. Et il y avait ces mutants moyens, sans amis et rejetés des autres, qui pouvaient briller dans le noir ou réchauffer leur tasse de thé d'un simple regard.

L'Église Catholique s'opposait fermement aux mutants. Elle les voyait comme des abominations, tout comme les homosexuels, l'avortement et les femmes qui ne s'épilent pas les jambes.

Oh, et la famille paternelle de Thomas était catholique de pure souche. Son père avait même un sticker _anti mutant_ collé sur sa voiture.

Le brun secoua doucement la tête et laissa le mutant entrer dans la petite clinique vétérinaire annexée à sa maison. Il fit signe au blondinet de s'asseoir sur la table d'auscultation métallique. Le garçon ailé s'exécuta sans pour autant lâcher son couteau, qu'il serrait fermement dans son poing crispé.

Thomas se posta devant son jeune patient, le cœur battant. Bien. Il était temps de mettre à l'épreuve ce que son père lui avait enseigné.

« La balle est passée à travers ? » Demanda-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Le mutant hocha la tête en silence et étendit un peu son aile, autorisant la brun à examiner sa plaie. Délicatement, Thomas le fit déployer un peu plus le membre pour voir l'étendue de la blessure, mais il s'arrêta aussitôt lorsque le mutant se dégagea brusquement de ses mains dans un sifflement de douleur.

« Doucement ! » Gronda sourdement le blondinet, le teint blême.

Thomas s'administra une paire de claques mentales.

« Merde, désolé, je voulais pas te faire mal », s'excusa-t-il en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

À l'aide d'un linge humide, il nettoya le sang séché collé aux plumes, révélant peu à peu un trou béant ensanglanté. La balle avait évité de peu l'os carpien. Le brun tira une tablette en linox qu'il entreprit d'ensevelir sous des compresses, désinfectants, sparadrap, et autres choses sympathiques qu'il trouva dans les tiroirs alentours.

Sous le regard observateur du mutant blessé, il enfila une paire de gants en latex avant d'ouvrir un flacon de désinfectant. Il appliqua ensuite le liquide sur une compresse de coton immaculée avec une précision toute particulière.

« Désolé, ça va sûrement piquer un peu », avertit-il d'un air contrit.

Pour toute réponse, le blond qui lui faisait face haussa les épaules. Thomas prit son silence pour un feu vert, et s'approcha avant de poser le morceau de gaze sur la plaie ensanglantée.

Ce fut instinctif et immédiat, le garçon se raidit de la tête aux pieds, sifflant bruyamment entre ses dents, et battit brusquement des ailes, faisant sursauter Thomas.

« Merde, est-ce que ça va ? » S'inquiéta aussitôt le brun en écarquillant les yeux.

Une grimace de douleur déformait le visage du mutant.

« Vas-y plus doucement, tocard ! » Siffla-t-il, les poings serrés.

« Désolé, je suis désolé, j-... »

« Et arrête de t'excuser ! » Le coupa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

La bouche de Thomas se referma immédiatement.

« Ne t'excuse pas de m'aider », poursuivit le blond dans un marmonnement à peine audible.

Thomas ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un drôle de regard, parce que pour la première fois depuis qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer, le mutant venait de lui adresser une phrase un temps soit peu sympathique et gratifiante. Il se mordit la lèvre pour réprimer un sourire et continua de désinfecter la blessure de son patient (qui ne se priva pas de lui balancer deux ou trois jurons de plus pour la forme).

« Comment tu vas faire pour la bander ? » Finit par demander le mutant une fois que Thomas eût terminé son travail.

« Euh...je pensais utiliser une bande adhésive... »

Il marqua une pause et grimaça.

« Le truc, c'est que ça risque de coller à tes ...tes, euh... »

« Mes plumes ? » Reprit sèchement le mutant en croisant les bras, agacé par le bégaiement du brun.

Thomas hocha la tête en rougissant. Le blondinet en face de lui parut réfléchir un moment. Puis, il se tourna vers son aile blessée et commença à arracher les plumes pour dégager la plaie.

Thomas ouvrit des yeux ronds de hiboux à son geste.

« Elles vont repousser ? » S'inquiéta-t-il en observant les magnifiques plumes dorées, rousses et marrons tomber au sol.

Le mutant lui lança un bref regard troublé, comme surpris par sa sollicitude, avant de continuer ce qu'il faisait.

« Bien sûr », assura-t-il. « Ça prendra plusieurs semaines, mais ça repoussera. »

Thomas acquiesça, un peu soulagé, en détaillant les ailes du mutant, qui ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à celles d'un aigle. Les plumes étaient parées d'une nuance de couleurs oscillant entre le noir d'encre, le brun chocolat et le roussâtre. Au milieu de ces coloris s'incrustaient subtilement de délicates mouchetures d'incarnat ambré. Deux longues plages d'un blanc immaculé se trouvaient sur l'intérieur des ailes, et les rémiges extérieurs, grandes et sombres, étaient écartées comme les doigts d'une main.

Ces ailes aux couleurs de l'automne s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec les cheveux blonds ébouriffés de leur propriétaires ainsi que ses yeux marrons, qui brillaient d'une lueur particulière, discrète mais intense.

Le brun fut brusquement arraché à ses pensées lorsque le mutant claqua des doigts devant ses yeux dans un geste impatient. Il croisa les yeux sombres de son jeune patient qui le fixait, un sourcil relevé.

« Oh, désolé, j'étais...perdu dans mes pensées », bafouilla-t-il, les joues rouges, avant de s'emparer de la bande adhésive.

Le mutant leva les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé. À croire qu'ils avaient passé des années ensemble et qu'il commençait à se lasser du comportement de Thomas.

« Et tu fais ça souvent ? »

Thomas s'immobilisa.

« De quoi ? »

« Bah, disparaître dans tes pensées ? »

Le brun fut surpris par la nouvelle tournure que prenait leur échange. Il se redressa un peu.

« Ouais, j'avoue que j'ai souvent la tête dans les nuages. »

Le coin des lèvres du mutant fit un petit mouvement vers le haut.

« Ça m'arrive aussi. Au sens littéral du terme. »

Thomas dévisagea son vis-à-vis, désemparé. Est-ce que ce garçon venait vraiment de faire une blague ? Décidément, il semblait regorger de surprises.

Le brun esquissa un petit sourire amusé et entreprit de bander l'aile de son jeune patient, en prenant bien soin de ne pas toucher ses plumes (même s'il en crevait d'envie). Une fois son travail terminé, il aida le garçon à descendre de la table. Le teint du mutant était pâle et crayeux, et il vacillait doucement sur ses jambes.

« Ça va ? Tu veux t'allonger un peu ? » S'assura Thomas d'un ton soucieux en restant près de lui au cas où il tournerait de l'œil.

Il se sentait secrètement impressionné. S'il avait été à la place de ce mutant, il serait immédiatement tombé dans les pommes. Peut-être même que le traumatisme psychologique l'aurait plongé dans un coma de trois semaines.

Le blondinet secoua la tête en fermant les yeux. Sa mâchoire était durement contractée.

« Non, ça ira, c'est juste... la douleur. »

Il s'appuya contre la table et se frotta doucement les tempes, les yeux clos. Il paraissait soudain complètement épuisé, vidé de toute énergie.

« Je pense que t'as vraiment besoin de dormir un peu », déclara Thomas en l'observant, inquiet. Après un grand coup de stress, le corps a tendance à se relâcher brusquement. »

Le mutant ne répondit rien, mais ne montra aucun signe de désaccord, alors le brun continua :

« Tu n'as nulle part où dormir, je me trompe ? »

« Non », murmura l'autre dans un soupir dépité. « Mais il faut que je parte, je peux pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux. »

« Tu penses sérieusement que tu serais capable d'aller quelque part avec cette aile ? T'as besoin de repos », rétorqua Thomas du tac-au-tac. « Écoute, mon père va bientôt rentrer, et...il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il te voit, où il risque d'appeler les flics. Mais si tu veux, j'ai une cabane perchée dans un arbre dans la forêt. Tu peux y rester le temps que ton aile guérisse. »

« C'est vrai ? » Demanda le garçon d'un ton méfiant.

Thomas hocha la tête en guise de confirmation, et le mutant parut se détendre.

« OK, ça marche, montre-moi où est cette cabane », accepta-t-il.

Thomas s'exécuta et l'invita à sortir de la clinique vétérinaire avant de le guider dans les bois.

« Au fait », dit-il alors qu'ils marchaient tous les deux au milieu des arbres touffus. « Je m'appelle Thomas. Thomas Murphy. »

« Newt », répondit simplement le mutant.

« Juste Newt ? »

« T'as vraiment cru que j'allais te donner mon nom de famille », répliqua froidement Newt, et un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Thomas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au pied de l'arbre abritant la cabane en bois.

« Tiens, c'est là », annonça Thomas en désignant le petit refuge. « Tu seras en sécurité ici. »

Newt se tourna vers lui et le regarda d'un air désabusé, une étrange lueur dans le regard. Thomas se mordit la lèvre, réalisant son erreur. Des gens avaient tenté d'abattre le blond. Et cerise sur la chapeau : si son père découvrait qu'un mutant se cachait dans sa propriété, il appellerait la police sans hésiter.

Autrement dit, Newt était tout sauf en sécurité, ici.

« Ça, tu ne peux pas le promettre », répondit le blond d'une voix étrangement faible.

Son visage grave et fatigué le fit soudain paraître plus vieux et mature, à des années-lumières du mutant blessé et complètement terrifié de tout à l'heure. Il semblait être du même âge que Thomas, mais en même temps bien plus mûr. Les épreuves qu'il avait traversé l'avaient probablement forcé à quitter le cocon rassurant de l'enfance plus tôt que prévu.

« Merci, en tout cas, Thomas. J'ai de la chance c'être tombé sur toi. »

Thomas sentit son cœur faire un bond. C'était la première fois que Newt prononçait son prénom. Il hocha la tête.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? À manger ? Des couvertures ? »

« Ça ira pour cette nuit, je vais survivre avec ce que j'ai », assura Newt avant de commencer à gravir la petite échelle de corde menant à la cabane perchée.

Thomas l'observa disparaître dans le petit abri avant de tourner les talons et de retourner chez lui.

-X-

Son père était déjà revenu lorsqu'il regagna la maison. Il demanda brièvement à son fils où il était, et le garçon lui sortit une excuse vague, sans s'épancher davantage sur le sujet. Mieux valait que son géniteur ne sache rien de ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui.

« Mr Bates m'a dit qu'il avait entendu un coup de feu plus tôt dans la journée », informa son père sans détacher ses yeux de son journal.

Thomas haussa les épaules avec insouciance. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur se mit à se déchaîner furieusement contre ses côtes.

« J'ai rien entendu. Je devais être endormi. »

« C'était sûrement une bande d'enfoirés en train de braconner », continua son père en secouant la tête. « Je parie qu'on va bientôt m'appeler pour opérer un cheval parce que ces idiots l'ont confondu avec un chevreuil. »

« Ouais. Je vais me coucher, papa, je suis fatigué. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit mon grand. »

-X-

Lorsque Thomas se réveilla le lendemain matin, le soleil pointait à peine. Une seule pensée trottait dans sa tête : s'assurer que Newt aille bien. Son père était déjà parti au travail, alors il s'habilla en vitesse avant de descendre dans la cuisine. Il prépara rapidement des œufs brouillés qu'il mit dans un Tupperware, versa un peu de jus d'orange dans une gourde et sortit des pommes et des oranges du réfrigérateur avant de fourrer le tout dans son sac à dos.

Il quitta ensuite la maison et marcha d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la cabane perchée, où l'attendait Newt, assis sur le rebord, les pieds dans le vide. Un air de profond ennui se dessinait sur ses traits. Il cligna à peine des yeux lorsque Thomas se matérialisa dans son champ de vision.

« T'es bruyant », lâcha-t-il en guise de bonjour.

« C'est pas de ma faute si t'as une ouïe surhumaine », répliqua Thomas en commençant à grimper l'échelle. « J'ai ramené le petit-déjeuner. »

Newt hocha la tête d'un air reconnaissant et posa son menton sur son poing, les yeux perdus à l'horizon. Le soleil avait commencé à s'élever dans le ciel. Des rais de lumières éclatants perçaient le feuillage dense des arbres, baignant la forêt dans une palette de couleurs or, jaune vénitien, vert et menthe.

Thomas s'assit à côté du mutant, un peu intimidé, et ouvrit son sac pour en sortir ses victuailles. Il ne pouvait nier l'évidence : il se sentait un peu effrayé de se trouver à côté d'un gamin doté d'ailes immenses et de pouvoirs dont il ignorait l'étendue. Et le fait que ce gamin en question soit plutôt mignon n'aidait en rien la situation. Newt était l'incarnation-même de l'automne, avec sa carrure élancée, son teint pâle et délicat, sa mâchoire pointue, ses yeux d'un brun profond et ses cheveux blonds. Ses ailes émergeaient de ses omoplates dans un dégradé de couleurs allant du noir, au blanc en passant par une nuance de marron et de doré. Oui...Newt était d'une beauté...saisissante.

Le blond tourna alors la tête vers Thomas et le surprit en train de l'observer. Contre toute attente, un sourire illumina son visage.

« Elles sont magnifiques. Tes ailes... », murmura timidement Thomas en sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

Newt lâcha un petit rire.

« Elles sont surtout emmerdantes », corrigea-t-il.

« Mais tu peux _voler_ _»_ , protesta Thomas avant de se mordre vivement la lèvre. « Enfin...désolé. Je devrais pas...donner mon avis, ou m'immiscer dans ta vie... »

« C'est rien. C'est vrai que voler est plutôt cool. Tout le monde n'a pas ce privilège », admit le mutant en pelant une orange. « Au fait. Pour en revenir à ce qui s'est passé hier. Je tenais à m'excuser, sincèrement pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. J'ai été un vrai connard avec toi, alors que tu voulais juste m'aider », continua-t-il à voix basse.

« C'est pas grave. T'avais peur, ça se comprend. »

Newt ouvrit la bouche en fronçant les sourcils comme pour protester, mais il parut se raviser et lâcha un petit soupir.

« Ouais. Peut-être que j'avais un tout petit peu peur », avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

« Tu sais, si j'avais été à ta place, je pense que j'aurais tellement eu la trouille que je serais tombé dans les pommes. »

Newt lui lança un regard amusé tout en mangeant ses quartiers d'orange. Une minute s'écoula. Puis :

« Au fait », fit le blond en ouvrant le Tupperware pour regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans. « Si tu me balances aux flics, mes amis te retrouveront et te tueront. »

Thomas lui lança un regard blasé. Même si la méfiance paranoïaque (probablement justifiée) du mutant l'agaçait un peu, il commençait à s'habituer à ses menaces régulières balancées à tout va.

« Je te balancerai pas », promit-il patiemment. « Et puis...tu te caches de quelqu'un, non ? Si je te livrais à la police, ils te trouveraient tout de suite. »

« T'es pas con, toi », commenta Newt avec nonchalance. « Pourquoi t'es aussi gentil avec moi ? T'as un frère mutant, ou un truc du genre ? »

Thomas fut surpris par sa question. La vérité, c'est qu'il ne lui était jamais venu à l'idée de _ne pas_ être gentil avec Newt. Parce qu'il avait trouvé le mutant blessé, complètement effrayé et dans une position des plus vulnérables, et le brun avait tout de suite voulu lui venir en aide. Même si le blond avait des ailes et était un peu étrange, il n'aurait jamais pu envisager de passer son chemin sans le sauver.

« C'est pas parce que t'as des ailes que tu ne mérites pas qu'on t'aide. »

Newt lui lança un regard mystérieux, voilé de surprise et d'amertume.

« Les gens comme toi ne courent pas les rues », commenta-t-il à voix basse.

« Je sais », admit Thomas en esquissant un sourire. « Mais bon, je vois que tu t'en plains pas. »

Cette dernière remarque arracha un rire cristallin à Newt.

« C'est vrai. Au contraire, ça fait plaisir. Au fait, tu pourrais me prêter ton portable deux minutes ? »

« Ouais », acquiesça Thomas en tendant son cellulaire au garçon. « Par contre tu ne peux pas appeler à l'étranger. Mon forfait est un peu merdique. »

« Oh, t'inquiète pas », certifia Newt en composant un numéro sur l'écran tactile. « Mon pote va arranger ça. »

Il colla la portable à son oreille, et la tonalité retentit quelques secondes avant que son interlocuteur ne décroche.

« Hey, Min' !... Ouais, nan, ils m'ont tiré dessus, mais ça va je vais bien. »

Thomas tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce que la voix métallique répondit.

 _«_ _Comment ça, TU VAS BIEN ?! Tu te prends une balle, et après tu oses dire que tu vas BIEN !? T'as besoin d'assistance médicale ?_ _»_

« Nan, pas la peine, on m'a soigné. »

 _«_ On _t'a soigné ? Aux dernières nouvelles, on ne connaît personne en Californie._ _»_

« Ouais tiens en parlant de ça, est-ce que tu peux trouver ma localisation à partir de ce portable ? »

 _«_ _C'est comme si c'était fait. Donne-moi une seconde... T'es dans une propriété privée près du Parc National de Yosemite. Dans les montagnes de la Sierra Nevada, à l'Est de l'État. Je suppose que tu ne veux pas les coordonnées exactes ?_ _»_

« Elles me serviraient à rien, ouais », répondit Newt en riant. « Écoute, je ne peux pas voler pour l'instant. »

 _«_ _Oh merde, ils t'ont eu à l'aile ?_ _»_

« Ouaip. Vous allez devoir venir me chercher. »

 _«_ _Mais..._ _»_

« Pas maintenant, surtout », continua-t-il en secouant fermement la tête. « Attendez au moins deux semaines. Et allez vous planquer autre part en attendant. Ils vont surveiller tous les vols vers la Californie pour l'instant. »

 _«_ _ _Ouais, d'accord. J'espère que t'as au moins réussi à...__ _»_

« Ouais, c'est fait », le coupa aussitôt Newt en jetant un œil vers Thomas. « T'en fais pas pour ça. J'ai réussi. J''ai emprunté le portable d'un ami. Ne rentre pas dans les détails, d'accord ? »

 _«_ _ _Euh...mec, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans une cabane dans un arbre ?__ _»_

Thomas ouvrit des yeux ronds de hiboux. Merde, ça c'était vraiment flippant. Newt avisa son air atterré et pouffa.

« Tu fais peur à mon ami, mec », le somma-t-il. « Oh, au fait, ce forfait n'est pas international. »

« __C'est bon, j'ai corrigé ça. Il peut appeler n'importe qui n'importe où, maintenant.__ _»_

La mâchoire de Thomas se décrocha tandis que Newt lui envoyait un clin d'œil malicieux.

« Parfait. On reste en contact. »

 _«_ _ _On vient te chercher dès que possible__ _._ _ _Surtout, fais gaffe à toi. Ils sont sûrement en train de te chercher. Reste prudent.__ _»_

« Toujours », acquiesça Newt avant de raccrocher.

Il lança le portable à Thomas qui l'attrapa au vol.

« Euh, ton pote, c'est le prochain Mark Zuckerberg ou quoi ? » Questionna le brun en glissant son iPhone dans la poche de son short.

« Un truc du genre, ouais », répondit le mutant en arborant un sourire énigmatique. « Au fait, t'es pas censé être en cours ? »

« On est en été », releva Thomas.

« Ah ouais, c'est vrai. T'as quel âge, du coup ? »

« Quinze ans. Et toi ? »

« Dix-sept », indiqua la blond en haussant les épaules.

Ses ailes s'agitèrent paresseusement dans son dos, et Thomas observa le mouvement, fasciné.

« C'est la première fois que je vois quelqu'un avec des ailes », confia-t-il. « Enfin...j'en ai déjà vu, dans les films avec des anges, mais... »

« Mais ce n'est pas pareil dans la vraie vie », termina Newt pour lui.

Il s'étira doucement, comme un chat, et ses ailes suivirent naturellement le mouvement et commencèrent à se déployer, mais celle de gauche, encore blessé, se rétracta aussitôt, lui arrachant un grognement de douleur. Thomas grimaça.

« Je suis désolé, je ne peux rien te donner pour la douleur. Mon père range la kétamine et les analgésiques dans un placard fermé à clé. »

« C'est bon, je peux supporter un peu de douleur », assura Newt en haussant les épaules.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, peu convaincu, et une idée lui vint soudain.

« Je peux t'avoir de l'herbe, sinon », proposa-t-il.

Newt lui jeta un drôle de regard.

« À moins que...ça ait des effets néfastes sur tes poumons ? »

« Je ne sais pas, répondit finalement Newt d'un air songeur. « Je n'ai jamais fumé de l'herbe. Et je ne sais pas quels effets ça aurait sur moi, vu que j'ai pas les mêmes caractéristiques anatomiques que les humains... »

« Comme les os creux ? »

La réponse de Thomas lui valut un regard étonné de l'autre garçon.

« Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ait bandé ton aile. »

« Ouais », acquiesça le mutant. « Comme les os creux. Le métabolisme plus élevé, le système respiratoire plus performant, les muscles mieux développés. Le cœur plus volumineux. »

« Wow », lâcha Thomas, impressionné. « Ça ne me donne pas envie de me mesurer à toi. »

Newt lui décocha un sourire carnassier.

« Je te laminerai sans difficulté », asséna-t-il.

Et il ne disait même pas ça pour se vanter. Thomas savait au fond de lui que c'était vrai. Cette simple pensée fit se hérisser les poils de sa nuque.

-X-

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Thomas se retrouva à passer le plus clair de son temps fourré avec Newt. Il amenait sa guitare à la cabane perchée pour lui tenir compagnie, et lorsque son père n'était pas à la maison, il invitait son nouvel ami à prendre une douche, à manger et à passer du temps en dehors de la forêt. Il avait même insisté pour lui prêter des vêtements, et s'était lui-même employé à couper des trous dans ses vieux t-shirts pour laisser passer les ailes du mutant.

Newt profitait souvent de ces occasions pour allumer la télévision et regarder les informations. Il s'affalait sur le canapé, posait les pieds sur la table basse, et Thomas s'asseyait sagement à côté de lui, parcouru de frissons involontaires à chaque fois qu'une des ailes du blond effleurait son bras.

« Ton père n'est pas souvent là », commenta Newt en fourrant une poignée de pop-corn dans sa bouche.

« C'est toujours comme ça, l'été, » répondit Thomas en haussant les épaules. « C'est une période assez chargée pour les vétérinaires, à cause des canicules, des accidents de chasse, et tout... »

Newt hocha la tête d'un air compréhensif avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran plat, qui diffusait la séquence sportive du journal télévisé.

« Pourquoi tu tiens autant à regarder les infos ? » Demanda Thomas avec curiosité, tandis que la météo s'affichait. « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

« On sait jamais, s'ils venaient à parler de moi... », répondit Newt d'un ton vague, une expression mystérieuse sur le visage.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, confus. Mais même si la curiosité et le trouble s'accumulaient dans sa tête, il se garda bien de poser toute question. Il savait pertinemment que le blond ne lui dévoilerait rien.

-X-

Un jour, les deux amis profitèrent du soleil éclatant pour s'allonger sur une corniche rocheuse surplombant une vallée, à l'orée de la forêt, au milieu des grillons chantants. Thomas était adossé contre son sac à dos et gratouillait distraitement sa guitare, sous le regard attentif de Newt.

« Tu connais une chanson de The Fray ? » Demanda le blond en jouant avec un monceau d'herbes folles.

Thomas hocha la tête et ajusta les cordes de sa guitare avant de commencer à jouer _Look After You_ d'une main légère. Les cordes vibrèrent, langoureuses, comme saisies de vie. Les notes épurées et légères s'élevèrent dans l'air, authentiques et sincères.

Et puis comme ça, venue de nulle part, la voix de Newt se joignit à la douce mélodie. La colline sur laquelle ils étaient était tranquille et silencieuse. Seuls le chant mélodieux des oiseaux et des grillons, ainsi que le son de la guitare et de la voix de Newt s'élevaient dans l'air. Le mutant était étendu sur un parterre de fleurs sauvages, les ailes déployées. Des corolles magnifiques, jaunes, violettes et blanches, encadraient son visage et paraient ses plumes de couleurs vives. Les rayons du soleil baignaient sa silhouette d'une lumière nimbée, presque divine. Thomas ne pouvait qu'être fasciné par ce spectacle. Newt ressemblait à un ange. Le brun se retrouva même à chanter avec lui les dernières paroles de la chanson.

 _«_ _What's mine is yours to leave or take / What's mine is yours to make your own / Oh oh, be my baby, oh oh / I'll look after you._ _»_

Les deux garçons avaient prononcé les derniers mots en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Après un moment d'ultime hésitation, Thomas baissa la tête et s'empressa d'enchaîner sur une autre chanson, sous le regard amusé de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu rougis », commenta le mutant avec nonchalance.

Le brun le fusilla du regard.

« Je rougis pas. Il fait chaud, c'est tout. »

« Ah bon », s'esclaffa Newt sans insister davantage.

Les choses étaient si étrangement naturelles entre eux. Thomas espérait secrètement que ces moments passés avec Newt ne se terminent jamais.

-X-

Newt profita de tout ce temps libre pour apprendre à Thomas tout ce qu'il savait sur la mutation génétique. Lorsque le brun lui racontait ce qu'on lui enseignait à l'école à propos des mutants, il désapprouvait aussitôt et démontait une à une toutes ces théories absurdes.

« Personne ne sait d'où on vient », déclara-t-il alors qu'ils jouaient au Cluedo dans la petite cabane. « On pense que notre mutation vient d'un gène inactif, et que beaucoup de gens le portent en eux. Mais il est rarement activé. Un peu comme l'albinisme. Personne ne connaît le nombre exact, mais on estime qu'une personne sur huit porte le gène mutant, et qu'il n'est plus inactif. C'est un domaine qui s'appelle l'épigénétique. »

« C'est quoi l'épigénétique ? » Demanda Thomas.

« En gros, l'épigénétique, c'est l'étude des changements d'activité des gènes. Mais je ne connais pas grand chose à ce sujet », expliqua Newt en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se frotta distraitement le nez avant de reprendre d'un ton sérieux.

« Y a quelques petites choses qu'il faudrait que tu saches. Premièrement : on est des êtres humains normaux. La seule différence, c'est qu'on a un gène un peu différent. Deuxièmement : c'est vrai qu'on peut être dangereux. Mais faut pas rêver, les humains normaux sont aussi dangereux que nous. La population s'oppose farouchement à nos libertés. Certains groupes extrémistes qui ne sont pas dotés du facteur X font tout pour nous priver de nos droits, parce qu'ils méprisent le dialogue et la condition humaine. »

Il marqua une petite pause et extirpa un cookie du paquet que Thomas avait ramené pour le goûter avant de continuer.

« On connaît tous les hommes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs. Du moment qu'ils se sentent en sécurité, ce sont les gens les plus charmants du monde. Mais, si on stimule leurs démons et les terrifie, si on leur donne des raisons de redouter l'altérité, on verra ces mêmes-hommes lâcher des bombes sur des villes entières, envoyer des avions dans des gratte-ciels ou encore enfermer des millions de leurs semblables dans des chambres à gaz. Tu te rends compte ? S'ils sont prêts à se faire subir ça les uns aux autres, imagine ce qu'ils feraient subir à une espèce différente. »

Thomas sentit un courant d'air glacial lui comprimer la poitrine. Il n'avait jamais considérer la situation sous cet angle. Ce que lui disait Newt était tout simplement...horrifiant. Aberrant.

Un sourire acerbe fleurit sur les lèvres du blondinet.

« Le gouvernement évite souvent de parler du danger que peuvent représenter les mecs normaux. Il ne parle pas non plus du fait que nous ne sommes dangereux que si l'on se sent menacé. Non, après tout, c'est plus facile de nous ranger dans la case des terroristes. »

Thomas fit une grimace à ces mots.

« Troisièmement : malheureusement, on ne peut pas jouir des mêmes droits que vous. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Parce que les gens ont peur de nous. On est différents, et on n'est pas conformes à pas mal d'idées préconçues. Même quand des mutants bossent dans l'administration s et font de bonnes actions, ils ne sont pas acceptés. Et en ce moment, avec tout ce qui se passe dans la politique, tous les attentats qu'on voit dans le monde entier... Bah, disons qu'on n'est pas vraiment aidés. Beaucoup de mutants sont devenus très vigilants à cause de ça, et sont obligés de vivre dans la clandestinité. C'est plus facile de combattre l'oppression derrière un masque que de vivre en cible facile. »

« Je pensais que le masque, c'était pour protéger vos familles. »

« Ah oui. Les familles », répéta Newt d'un air sombre et amer. « Ça, c'est une autre histoire. Faut que tu saches qu'avoir un mutant dans la famille n'est pas bon, à moins que tu viennes d'une famille pleins de mutants. Mais un seul mutant ? Le mieux, c'est de s'en débarrasser. »

« C'est horrible », murmura Thomas en écarquillant les yeux.

Il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Toutes ces révélations le foudroyaient littéralement sur place.

« Ouais, c'est dur. Il y a une hiérarchie de mutants, aussi, parce qu'il y a des différences entre les mutations et visibles et les mutations invisibles. Et le niveau de puissance varie aussi selon le pouvoir. Certains mutants peuvent se faire passer pour des gens normaux, alors que d'autres ne le peuvent pas et sont traqués alors qu'au final, ils sont complètement inoffensifs. Il y a une grosse coalition qui lutte pour les droits des mutants. Elle s'appelle Révolutionnaires pour les Droits des Mutants, ou pour faire plus court, RDM. Mais on ne la prend pas vraiment au sérieux. »

Thomas hocha doucement la tête, essayant de digérer toutes ces informations.

« Quand tu parles de différence de niveau de puissance », commença-t-il d'un air confus. « Comment est-ce qu'ils... est-ce qu'ils vous font passer des _tests_ ? »

Cette remarque arracha un sourire sans joie à Newt.

« Quand ton pouvoir se manifeste, s'il ne s'agit pas d'une mutation physique comme moi, on t'emmène pour te faire passer des tests. Ils disent que c'est au cas où un pouvoir serait dangereux ou aurait besoin d'entraînement. Mais c'est surtout pour qu'ils puissent garder un œil sur toi. Et s'il s'avère que tu es bel et bien dangereux... »

Il marqua une pause, et son sourire s'estompa.

« Eh bien, les mutants puissants et dangereux ont bizarrement tendance à disparaître. »

Thomas avala difficilement sa salive. Il était atterré.

« Et...c'est possible de faire en sorte de ne pas passer le test ? »

« Ouais, c'est possible. Beaucoup le font. Mon pote, Min'... il a raté le test, et maintenant ils le laissent tranquille. Ils pensent qu'il ne représente pas une menace, alors que c'est un des mutants les plus puissants que j'ai jamais vus. »

« Et comment se manifestent les pouvoirs ? »

Thomas n'avait rencontré qu'un seul mutant dans sa vie, une fille de sa classe nommée Dicey qui se mettait à briller lorsqu'elle était triste ou en colère. Elle avait déménagé dès qu'elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs, et personne ne l'avait jamais revue.

« En général de façon assez tragique. Je connais pas trop les théories génétiques, mais ton pouvoir se manifeste le plus souvent lorsque tu te sens bouleversé, très stressé ou en danger. Je crois que la puberté joue aussi un rôle dans le processus, avec les hormones et tout. Mais rien n'est sûr. »

Il s'étira comme un chat avant de continuer.

« En fait, si les gens ne nous font pas confiance, ce n'est que parce qu'on représente l'inconnu, et parce qu'on est dangereux. Je peux presque comprendre pourquoi ils nous ont retiré nos droits. Presque... »

« Une des campagnes d'Obama prônait l'égalité des droits pour les mutants », se hasarda Thomas après un moment.

« Ouais, c'est vrai. Ce type est en avance sur les autres, ça c'est clair. Tu connais beaucoup de choses sur lui ? »

« Ouais, je l'admire beaucoup. Je voulais aller en sciences-po et sociologie à l'université », admit Thomas. « Ou la musicologie. Je ne sais pas encore. »

« Tu devrais faire de la politique », dit aussitôt Newt. « On a besoin de plus de gens comme toi. »

-X-

Finalement, peut-être bien que Thomas avait le béguin pour Newt. Un tout petit peu. Après tout, il s'était récemment rendu compte qu'il se fichait de savoir si la personne qu'il aimait bien était une fille ou un garçon, et Newt... Newt était tellement beau. Il était comme le petit secret personnel de Thomas. Une fenêtre ouverte sur un monde inconnu et mystérieux.

Mais le blond ne baissait jamais totalement sa garde en sa présence. Certes, ils étaient devenus plutôt proches, mais parfois, lorsque Thomas disait quelque chose, le mutant se refermait comme une huître.

Un jour, le brun amena une balle de football à la cabane perchée. Les deux garçons passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à jouer tous les deux. Et Newt était _doué_. Thomas fut même surpris de constater l'aisance du blond à manier le ballon.

« Tu pourrais devenir footballeur professionnel », lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

La remarqua fit s'envoler la bonne humeur de Newt. Son sourire s'effaça brutalement, et une ombre balaya son visage.

« Pas avec mes ailes », grommela-t-il, et l'amertume perçait clairement dans ses mots.

Thomas s'administra une gifle mentale.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Les choses finiront par changer. J'en suis sûr », tenta-t-il de le rassurer maladroitement. « Un jour, une équipe de mutants verra la jour. »

« Ouais, et peut-être qu'un jour tu deviendras Premier Ministre », railla Newt. « Enfin, bref, j'ai pas trop le cœur à en parler. »

Il envoya le ballon à Thomas, comme pour conclure le sujet, et le brun n'insista pas. Ils continuèrent à jouer pendant plusieurs minutes avant que Newt ne reprenne la parole.

« Tu sais... », commença-t-il en essayant de dribbler avec le ballon sous le regard attentif de Thomas. « Ça fait bientôt deux semaines que je suis ici. Mes amis devraient arriver d'un jour à l'autre. »

Thomas hocha la tête en silence. Il ignora fermement son estomac qui se comprima douloureusement, et son cœur qui se serra dans sa poitrine. Il se mit à jouer avec un bout de son t-shirt en évitant le regard de son ami.

« Je t'en dois une, Thomas », continua Newt, qui de son côté, fuyait aussi le regard de l'autre. « Je ne sais même pas comment te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. »

Thomas retrouva soudain sa voix, et répondit d'une voix faible et fébrile :

« T'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. Je le referai s'il le fallait. »

Pour toute réponse, Newt lui lança un regard indescriptible.

-X-

Vers le début de la troisième semaine, Thomas surprit Newt en train de voler. Pas très haut, bien sûr. Il se contentait de voleter en petit cercle à quelques mètres du sol.

« Pourquoi tu restes ici ? » Lâcha-t-il d'une voix déconcerté.

Newt tourna la tête vers lui et vola dans sa direction avant d'atterrir devant lui.

« Quoi, t'essaies de te débarrasser de moi ? » Plaisanta-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en haussant les sourcils.

Thomas secoua la tête et réajusta la sangle de son sac sur son épaule.

« Mais...tu peux voler », reprit-il, abasourdi.

Aux dernières nouvelles, des os brisés prenaient bien plus que quinze jours pour se reformer.

« Pas depuis très longtemps. Et puis, je ne serais pas vraiment capable de repartir d'où je viens. Mon aile a encore besoin de temps pour ça... »

« Oh, d'accord...bah, tu voles bien en tout cas », fit Thomas en sentant ses joues s'embraser.

Un sourire vint illuminer le visage de Newt.

« J'espère bien. Ça fait un moment que je me trimbale ces ailes, quand même. »

« Mais...t'as une sorte de pouvoir auto-guérisseur ? »

« Mes ailes, ouais. Elles ont une régénération tissulaire plus rapide...je...j'ai essayé de les couper quand j'avais, quoi, sept ans. »

Les accents d'une tourmente inimaginable faisaient vaciller sa voix. Dans ses prunelles prématurément endurcies, on percevait soudain un chagrin à fleur de peau. Comme une fissure qui s'ouvrait dans la carapace.

Putain. Cette déclaration choquante glaça les veines de Thomas. Il sentit un trouble lui grignoter le ventre et un poids s'insuffler dans sa poitrine.

« Merde. C'est chaud », commenta-t-il d'une voix faible. « Je suis content que tu les aies toujours. Même si tu en penses le contraire, je trouve qu'elles sont magnifiques. »

« Ouais », répondit Newt en haussant les épaules. « N'empêche qu'elles restent quand même chiantes. Personne ne veut d'un gamin avec des ailes. »

« Moi, si », protesta Thomas sans réfléchir.

Newt se tourna vers lui sans un mot. Son expression voguait clairement entre la surprise, le trouble et l'espoir. Une lueur dansante animait ses prunelles de mille feux. Il amorça un pas hésitant vers Thomas, qui sentit son cœur s'emballer férocement dans sa poitrine.

« C'est vrai ? »

Il avait posé cette question d'une voix étrange. Lente et avec un timbre différent. Son regard était si limpide, si scintillant sous les rayons du soleil. Un regard reconnaissant et sincère. Un regard empli d'espoir contenu. C'était juste Newt qui avait abaissé sa garde, qui avait lui-même ouvert une brèche dans la carapace qu'il s'était érigé pour se protéger des autres.

Thomas ne sut que répondre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que ailes ou non, Newt est le garçon le plus merveilleux qu'il ait jamais rencontré. De simples plumes n'altéraient en rien son jugement.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda encore Newt, d'une voix légèrement agitée.

Mu par une envie irrépressible de contact, Thomas leva prudemment la main et effleura délicatement une des ailes de Newt. Le blond n'émit aucune protestation. Doucement, Thomas fit glisser la pulpe de ses doigts sur les plumes soyeuses.

Le temps semblait d'être figé. Une bulle de plénitude les enveloppait, les protégeant du monde extérieur. Thomas lâcha un soupir fébrile.

« Ces ailes ne définissent pas ce que tu es. D'accord, elles existent, et elles sont formidables. Mais tu resterais tout aussi formidable si tu ne les avais pas. »

« Sauf que je les ai. A cause d'elle, je passe pour un _monstre_. Si je le ne les avais pas, je pourrais être comme les autres et vivre une vie normale. »

« Tu n'es pas un monstre », protesta vivement Thomas. « Et être normal n'est pas toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux, Newt. Mes profs m'ont toujours dit qu'être différent était une force. »

« Et tu les crois ? »

Ils étaient si proches à présent que leurs souffles se mêlaient l'un à l'autre et que le bout de leur nez se frôlait.

« Oui, je les crois », répondit fermement Thomas.

Newt le sonda un moment du regard.

« J'aurais bien aimé devenir prof », murmura-t-il soudain.

Une once de regret entrelaçait ses mots.

« Prof d'art, ou prof de philo. Mais qui me laisserait enseigner avec ces saloperies ? » Continua-t-il durement en esquissant un geste vers ses ailes, qui s'agitèrent soudain.

Le mouvement brusque et ample fit sursauter Thomas qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas.

« Tu vois ? T'as peur de moi. »

« Non », protesta le brun avec véhémence. « Tu n'es pas effrayant, Newt, putain. Tu ressembles...à un de ces anges dont on nous parle dans les églises. »

Silence.

« Thomas Murphy », souffla Newt d'un air amusé. « T'es vraiment en train de dire que je ressemble à un ange ? »

« Oui », répondit le brun dans un murmure.

Contre toute attente, Newt laissa échapper un petit rire clair qui relâcha aussitôt l'atmosphère grave qui s'était formée autour d'eux.

« Bah tu sais quoi, Tommy ? C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit je ressemble à un ange », pouffa-t-il en se reculant un peu. « Et je dois dire que c'est assez flatteur », poursuivit-il avec un minuscule sourire jouant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

-X-

Vers la fin de la troisième semaine, quelqu'un sonna à la porte de Thomas. Lorsque le brun ouvrit, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une jeune fille au visage de poupée et aux longs cheveux de jais. Ses yeux d'un bleu électrique pétillaient d'intelligence et de malice, et un sourire mutin et sincère étirait ses lèvres. Cette fille était d'une beauté saisissante, à la fois unique, mystérieuse et sauvage. Thomas ne l'aurait jamais oubliée s'il l'avait déjà rencontrée.

Sauf qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue de sa vie. Il fronça les sourcils, désemparé. Que faisait cette inconnue sur le pas de sa porte ?

« Bonjour ! » Lança le jeune fille, une expression enjouée sur le visage. « Tu t'appelles bien Thomas ? »

Thomas hocha la tête sans un mot.

« Super, ravie de te rencontrer ! » S'exclama-t-elle avec entrain. « Il me semble que tu as quelque chose pour nous. »

« Euh. On ne se connaît pas », fit remarquer platement Thomas en haussant un sourcil.

« Oh, désolée ! Newt ne t'a probablement pas parlé de nous. »

Thomas le contempla en silence, sur ses gardes. Et si elle faisait partie des gens qui avaient agressé Newt ?

Les lèvres de la jeune inconnue se fendirent en un sourire compréhensif.

« Je m'appelle Teresa. Mes amis m'appellent Tee'. Je crois qu'un de nos amis se cache dans ta petite cabane, je me trompe ? »

Thomas regarda autour de lui d'un air incertain.

« Est-ce qu'un certain Min' est avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Teresa lui décocha un grand sourire (tellement différent des airs cyniques de Newt) avant de se retourner vers la voiture garée derrière elle.

« Hey, Minho ! » Appela-t-elle.

La portière côté conducteur s'ouvrit et un garçon de taille moyenne, à la peau mate et aux bridés sortir de la voiture. Il trottina jusqu'au porche où se tenaient Thomas et Teresa. Les muscles finement travaillés de ses bras saillaient sous le tissu de son t-shirt. Ses cheveux de jais étaient rabattus vers le haut dans une mèche artistique parfaitement travaillée et maîtrisée, et un sourire rayonnant illuminait son visage tout entier, plissant ses yeux si intensément que c'en était presque comique.

« C'est toi qui a bidouillé mon portable ? » Demanda Thomas du tac-au-tac.

Le sourire du dénommé Minho s'élargit.

« Peut-être bien que oui », acquiesça-t-il d'un ton espiègle. « Je crois que t'as forfait illimité maintenant, mec. »

« Alors, tu me crois, maintenant ? » Musa alors Teresa en haussant un sourcil d'un air inquisiteur.

Une mèche rebelle de ses cheveux ondulés tomba devant ses yeux, mais elle la balaya d'un geste rapide avant de s'appuyer nonchalamment contre Minho.

Thomas réfléchit quelques secondes avant de hocher finalement la tête. Si vraiment ces gens avaient voulu du mal à Newt, ils ne se seraient certainement gêner pour sonner à sa porte et se présenter.

« Gally ! » Appela Minho.

Cette fois, c'est la portière avant côté passager qui s'ouvrit, et une grand gaillard aux muscles d'acier et aux cheveux blond apparut. Une expression dure et sérieuse marquait son visage. Ses airs de dur-à-cuir mirent aussitôt Thomas mal à l'aise. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop chercher ce garçon.

« Allez, viens Gally, on va chercher Newt ! »

-X-

Newt les attendait, perché en haut de l'échelle de corde de la petite cabane. Il avait dû les entendre arriver. Ses ailes se déployèrent et il s'envola gracieusement dans les airs pour venir se poser auprès de ses amis qui l'engloutirent aussitôt dans une longue étreinte.

Et pour être honnête, Thomas n'avait jamais vu une expression aussi joyeuse sur le visage de Newt. Il observait la scène, un peu en retrait. Se sentant presque de trop à ce tableau.

« T'as un peu bronzé ! » S'exclama Teresa en pinçant les joues de Newt qui leva les yeux au ciel d'un air amusé.

« Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de faire les présentations », lança Gally après un moment. « Ton pauvre ami est en train d'attendre comme un con tout seul dans son coin. »

Thomas haussa un sourcil mais ne releva pas.

« Oh, est-ce qu'on peut le faire deviner ? » Pressa Teresa comme une petite fille enthousiaste.

« Faire deviner quoi ? » Questionna Thomas, perdu, et tous les regards se braquèrent sur lui.

« Nos pouvoirs », clarifia simplement Teresa. « Steuplé, tu veux bien deviner ? »

« Euh...d'accord », convint finalement Thomas, surpris par autant d'entrain. « Vous êtes tous des mutants ? »

Une grimace impatiente déforma quelque peu les traits de Gally.

« Un mot tellement affreux », commenta Minho avec un claquement de langue. « Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, on a tous des pouvoirs. »

« Vas-y, essaie de deviner, Tommy », enjoignit Newt en passant un bras autour des épaules de l'Asiatique et l'autre autour de la taille de Teresa.

« D'accord...euh, toi », fit Thomas en désignant Minho. « Je dirais, technopathe ? »

« Je pense que je me suis grillé au moment où j'ai arrangé ton portable », acquiesça Minho. « Ouaip. Je suis bien technopathe. Et le meilleur qui puisse être, en plus . »

« Wow », marmonna Thomas, impressionné.

Il se tourna vers Gally.

« Euh. Je ne sais pas. Super force ? »

« Non, ça c'est moi ! » Intervint Teresa avec un sourire éclatant.

« Mais...t'es toute fine », lâcha platement Thomas en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je sais ! » Rit-elle. « Justement, c'est ça qui est génial ! Personne ne se doute que j'ai une vitesse super rapide et une super force ! »

« Et toi, alors ? » Interrogea Thomas avec curiosité en regardant Gally.

Ce dernier parut réfléchir quelques secondes.

« Vous pensez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? De lui dire révéler nos noms et nos pouvoirs ? » Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux, et Newt lâcha un soupir théâtral.

« Mec, il a eu amplement le temps de me trahir et de me livrer aux autres pendant ces trois semaines, mais il ne l'a jamais fait. »

« Tu lui fais confiance ? » Demanda encore Gally.

La méfiance se lisait clairement sur son visage.

« C'est un humain normal », reprit-t-il avant de lancer un coup d'œil en direction de Thomas. « Sans vouloir te vexer. »

« T'es pas obligé de me le dire si tu ne le veux pas », affirma Thomas.

« Gally fait juste son enfoiré », intervint Newt sans se démonter. « C'est un pyro. »

« Bordel, Merci, Newt, vraiment », le sermonna Gally avant de vriller sur Thomas un regard mauvais de crocodile enragé. « Si tu cherches à nous trahir, je te brûlerai vif. Pigé ? »

« Euh, d'accord », s'empressa de répondre Thomas d'une voix faible et peu assurée.

« Il voulait dire _merci infiniment d'avoir veillé sur Newt_ _»_ , corrigea aussitôt Teresa en envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Gally.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça », répondit Thomas en s'efforçant de garder son regard fixé sur Teresa.

C'était beaucoup facile et agréable de la regarder, plutôt que de regarder Gally, qui continuait de le fixer intensément, comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui et à percer tous ses secrets.

« Honnêtement, ça ne m'a pas posé de problème du tout. »

« Sincèrement, tu as sauvé la vie de notre ami », insista Teresa d'un ton sérieux. « On t'en doit vraiment une pour ce que tu as fait. »

« Sauf que je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra », crut bon d'intervenir Minho avec un sourire contrit.

Silence.

« Oh », lâcha Thomas.

Il déployait toutes les forces qui résidaient en lui pour ne pas regarder en direction de Newt. S'il comprenait bien...il ne pourrait jamais revoir le blondinet ? Il s'agissait d'un... _adieu_ ? _Définitif_ ?

À ses côtés, il entendit Newt soupirer doucement.

« Les gars, vous voulez bien nous donner une minute », murmura le blond.

Les trois autres mutants acquiescèrent et s'éloignèrent sans poser de questions, en parlant d'essayer de trouver un avion cargo pour ramener leur ami ailé à New York.

Bientôt, il ne resta plus que Thomas et Newt.

« T'as l'air...triste », commenta doucement le blond en s'approchant de l'autre garçon avec précaution.

Thomas leva la tête et croisa le regard de son ami. Aux rayons du soleil, les yeux du blond présentaient une couleur chaude et harmonieuse, un mélange d'or en ébullition et de chocolat.

« Tu vas me manquer. C'est tout », admit-il dans un marmonnement stupide.

Il baissa les yeux sur ses converses et se mit à jouer avec une pomme de pin du bout du pied. Newt lâcha un nouveau soupir résigné.

A sa plus grande surprise, Thomas sentit une paire de bras l'envelopper, et l'attirer contre un corps chaud. Il ne réfléchit même pas et répondit automatiquement à l'étreinte que lui offrait Newt.

Il se sentit submergé. L'odeur de Newt, ses bras sécurisants, cette soudain proximité. Il posa son menton sur l'épaule de son ami, et sentait le nez du blond lové dans son cou.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis quelque d'incroyable se produisit. Les ailes de Newt se déplièrent soudain avant de les envelopper doucement, les enfermant dans un cocon rassurant et bienveillant de plumes or, rousses et chocolat.

« Tu vas me manquer aussi », chuchota Newt au creux de l'oreille de Thomas, qui frissonna malgré lui. « Mais...C'est mieux comme ça. Au moins, tu resteras loin des problèmes. Parce que la dernière chose que je veux, c'est de te mettre en danger. Je suis un fauteur de troubles, tu sais... »

À ces mots, Thomas le fusilla du regard et était sur le point de lui balancer à la figure que « _N'importe quoi, t'es tout sauf un fauteur de trouble, t'as quand même égayé mon été, et tu fais battre mon cœur comme jamais, et ça c'est pas rien, alors tais-toi un peu, tocard !_ ».

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer sa tirade passionnée. Non, il n'eut pas le temps, parce que Newt posa soudain ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ce fut furtif. Doux. Léger. Un moment si rapide que Thomas douta un instant qu'il eût réellement existé. Un baiser rapide pour ne pas être vu. Pour ne pas trop faire peur. Un baiser chaste, innocent. Inoubliable.

Un moment précieux que Thomas s'empressa de capturer dans sa mémoire. Un instant qu'il allait pouvoir se repasser en boucle. Faire durer des années.

Un baiser éphémère, mais assez intense pour laisser le brun planté comme un con dans la clairière.

Newt rompit le baiser et se recula. Thomas le contemplait, interdit, bouche bée. Le blond lâcha un rire clair face au mutisme du plus jeune.

« Si un jour tu viens à Washington, je te trouverai », jura-t-il, mais sa promesse sonnait creuse.

Thomas n'était pas dupe. Il n'était qu'un humain normal, et Newt était un mutant. Ils ne pourraient jamais aller ensemble. Leur relation était interdite. Inhibée.

En réponse, le brun le leva la main et caressa délicatement l'aile gauche de Newt.

« Au revoir, Thomas », murmura Newt d'une voix sourde et rocailleuse, comme si le chagrin et la culpabilité étreignaient sa gorge.

Thomas ne bougea pas lorsque le blond passa à côté de lui sans un mot. Il ne se retourna pas pour le regarder s'éloigner en marchant sans un bruit sur le sol tapi de mousse et de terre. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient sourdement. Son cœur cognait douloureusement et irrationnellement. Un nœud de la taille d'une balle de lacrosse obstruait sa gorge.

Au loin, il entendit la voiture de Minho démarrer. Le vrombissement du moteur retentit, faisant s'envoler plusieurs oiseaux dans le ciel. Au même instant, la boule d'angoisse logée au creux de son ventre se changea en bloc de chagrin, lourd et glacé. Il se sentait nauséeux.

« Au revoir, Newt », murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le premier chapitre ! :P_

 _Bon je pense que vous l'avez remarqué, la différence entre cette fiction et_ **Forever Young** _, c'est la **nature de la relation** entre Newt et Thomas. Dans _Forever Young _, j'ai pris mon temps pour définir leur relation. Ici, c'est plus rapide, notamment parce qu'ils sont plus jeunes._

 _Par ailleurs, je tenais à expliquer ce petit baiser d'adieu à la fin du chapitre : Thomas craque un peu pour Newt, et Newt craque un peu pour Thomas, mais l'amour n'est pas encore là ! (qui tombe amoureux en trois semaines sérieux mdrrr). Ils se sont beaucoup attachés l'un à l'autre, et les conditions dans lesquelles ils se sont rencontrés les a rapprochés assez rapidement. Et à la fin, certes, Newt décide d'embrasser Thomas, mais...c'était un baiser sans lendemain, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? Ils sont censés (JE DIS BIEN CENSÉS) ne pas se revoir, et ce baiser, c'était un peu une façon pour Newt de remercier Thomas, de conclure leur histoire sur une note belle et **inoubliable**. _

_BREF assez parlé (faut que j'arrête de me perdre dans mes explications à la noix)_

 _J'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir vos **avis** , et je vous posterai la suite la semaine pro!_

 _Gros bisous mes **babycakes** préférés :3_


	2. Chapitre 2 - The fire in the sky

_**OH LA LA JE SUIS DESOLEE CA FAIT LONGTEMPS QUE J'AI PAS POSTEEEEEE!**_

 _Franchement, **j'exagère** , je vous ai beaucoup fait attendre avant de publier ce chapitre 2... Je vous présente mes plus **sincères** excuses, avec la rentrée, la reprise des cours, les révisions, mon petit boulot, etc... en fait, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver mon organisation (sachant que je ne suis **PAS DU TOUT** quelqu'un de très organisée à la base mdrr), mais j'ai essayé de réécrire un peu les chapitres de _Bird Set Free _, et d'approfondir certaines scènes (même si je n'en suis toujours pas satisfaite :/ j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un truc qui ne va pas dans cette fanfiction)_

 _Donc voilà ENFIN le chapitre 2! J'espère que vous allez quand même **bien aimé** cette suite!_

 _J'attends avec **impatience** vos retours, et je réponds comme d'habitudes à vos petites **reviews** en fin de page :3_

 ** _BONNE LECTURE!_**

* * *

 **Automne 2018**

« Au fait. J'ai suivi ce qu'a fait ton mec ces trois dernières années », annonça Minho un jour, alors qu'ils s'étaient tous réunis dans l'appartement de Newt.

Teresa était sur le sofa et faisait presque corps avec le tissu tant elle était enfoncée dedans. Elle avait la tête, ou plutôt tout le corps renversé. Ses jambes dépassaient du dossier du gigantesque canapé, et sa tête pendait du siège alors qu'elle fixait intensément l'écran de son portable. La langue coincée entre les dents, un air d'intense concentration peint sur le visage, elle jouait à Fortnite en faisant gesticuler son Smarphone dans tous les sens.

Teresa était de ce genre de personnes, bien que très douées, à accompagner le moindre mouvement de son personnage. Elle était aussi extrêmement mauvaise joueuse et avait tendance à s'emporter facilement lorsqu'elle ne gagnait pas une partie. La dernière fois qu'elle avait perdu, elle s'était défoulée sur son portable et l'avait balancé par la fenêtre (brisant au passage un beau carreau tout neuf).

Newt était à ses côtés, perché sur l'accoudoir du canapé, et surveillait son amie du coin de l'œil, près à déguerpir en cas de débordement. Il tenait une tasse de _kaapi_ chaud et mousseux entre les mains, une boisson qu'il appréciait particulièrement pour son amertume et son pouvoir tonifiant sur un esprit fatigué. Affalé dans un siège de bureau qu'il faisait paresseusement tournoyer, Gally avait les yeux vissés sur sa main, sur laquelle dansaient lascivement des flammèches orangées. Elles léchaient ses doigts dans une onde de chaleur rassurante.

« Quel mec ? » Demanda Teresa sans détacher les yeux de son écran.

« Le mec de Newt. »

Newt dressa l'oreille. Il fusilla son ami du regard, incrédule et perplexe.

« J'ai pas de mec. »

Un sourire significatif fleurit sur les lèvres de Minho...et le ventre du blond se comprima. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il comprit immédiatement à qui le Coréen faisait allusion. Cette soudaine prise de conscience fit naître en lui un trouble indescriptible qui l'envahit progressivement, le submergeant de tout part. Ses joues commencèrent à s'embraser et son cœur manqua un battement. Sa propre réaction le surprit, surtout alors qu'il n'avait pas revu le garçon en question depuis trois ans.

« Quoi, tu te tapes quelqu'un dans notre dos ? » Demanda alors Gally en fronçant les sourcils.

Teresa lâcha un petit ricanement moqueur.

« Newt ? Fréquenter quelqu'un ? Laisse-moi rire », railla-t-elle.

D'eux tous, Newt était celui qui restait le plus souvent cloîtré chez lui. Il évitait les foules comme la peste et ne s'aventurait à l'extérieur qu'en hiver, lorsqu'il pouvait dissimiler ses ailes sous d'épais manteaux.

Il était trop différent pour passer inaperçu. Et il s'était retrouvé trop de fois exposé aux jugements des autres à cause de ses ailes. Les insultes et diffamations qu'il avait reçus pendant son enfance lui collaient à la peau, si bien qu'il se sentait à présent bien mieux reclus chez lui, à l'abri des regards impitoyables de l'extérieur.

« Nan, en vrai, tu te tapes quelqu'un ? » Insista Gally en lançant un regard curieux au blond.

« Ouais », répondit sèchement Newt. « Ma main droite. »

« Ça, c'était pas un secret », musa Teresa avec un clin d'œil.

Pour toute réponse, Newt lui présenta son majeur dans un geste magistral.

« Bon, vous allez me laissez finir, merde ! » S'emporta Minho en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je disais qu'il est ici, à Washington, en ce moment-même. Il s'est inscrit à l'Université Georges-Washington, et il est en sciences-po et sociologie. Et il vit dans un dortoir miteux au nord-est du campus, et apparemment, il n'appelle pas très souvent ses parents. Il doit pas être en de très bons termes avec eux. Oh ! Et, à en juger par ses recherches de sites pornos, il ne se limite pas qu'aux filles quand il s'agit de prendre son pied... »

« Si je ne te connaissais pas, tu me foutrais vraiment les jetons », lâcha Gally avec nonchalance.

Aussi effrayant que cela puisse être, rien ne pouvait échapper à Minho. Ils vivaient dans une société complètement numérisée, et la constante poussée des nouvelles technologies ne faisait qu'accroître ses capacités à manipuler les dispositifs technologiques. Il avait accès à _tout_ sans exception, même les informations les plus secrètes et les plus compromettantes.

Teresa fronça les sourcils, l'air songeur, avant qu'une petite lueur ne naisse dans son regard océan.

« Attends...tu ne parlerais pas du petit brun qui a aidé Newtie il y a deux ou trois ans ? »

« Thomas », murmura Newt avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il disait. « Il s'appelle Thomas. »

« Thomas Murphy, 18 ans, fils unique, né à New York de parents anti-mutants et purement Catholiques, a grandi dans le New Jersey avant de s'installer en Californie à l'âge de 8 ans après le divorce de ses parents », énuméra Minho. « En d'autres termes : ton mec. »

« C'est pas mon mec ! » Protesta vivement Newt avant de soupirer bruyamment. « Il m'a juste aidé il y a trois ans, Minho ! Comment tu peux t'imaginer qu'il s'est passé un truc, sérieux ? C'était qu'un gosse, il n'avait que quinze ans, je te rappelle. Et je sais bien que c'est un miracle qu'il ait bien voulu m'aider alors que son père avait un sticker anti-mutant collé sur sa voiture, mais il m'a sûrement oublié après toutes ces années. »

« Tu crois ? » Fit Minho avec un petit sourire sarcastique. « Je me suis juste dit que ça te ferait plaisir de savoir qu'il était _ici_. Dans notre ville. À seulement quelques kilomètres de toi. »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. _Du tout_ _»_ , rétorqua rudement Newt avec un regard noir.

« T'as bien dit qu'il était en sciences-po ? » Demanda Gally. « Ça pourrait nous être utile, nan ? Faudrait voir s'il est toujours aussi favorable à notre cause. On a vraiment besoin de gens comme lui pour nous épauler. »

Newt se mordit la lèvre. C'était _exactement_ ce qu'il redoutait. Trois années plus tôt, il avait promis à Thomas qu'il ferait tout pour le tenir à l'écart des problèmes. Le simple fait d'essayer d'entrer en contact avec lui pourrait le mettre gravement en danger. Ce garçon ne méritait pas de vivre ce que Newt et ses amis traversaient chaque jour.

« Laisse tomber », marmonna Teresa en nouant ses cheveux en un chignon lâche avant de se pelotonner contre Newt. « Si c'est un étudiant en sciences-po, ils vont lui retourner le cerveau et le conditionner à détester les mutants. »

« Peut-être pas », dit Minho en pianotant frénétiquement sur son ordinateur. « J'ai l'impression que ce type est un cas unique en son genre. C'est le seul étudiant en sciences-po sur le campus à ne pas être inscrit à la coalition anti-mutante. La fac lui a envoyé plusieurs mails pour l'engueuler, mais il n'en a rien à cirer. »

« Ça, ça fait plaisir à entendre ! » S'exclama Gally en hochant la tête. « On pourrait le rallier à notre cause. Qui veut aller lui parler ? Newt ? »

« Non », réfuta aussitôt Newt en bondissant du canapé, le visage rouge. « Je... _non_. Je ne tiens pas à être embarqué là-dedans. Vous vous démerdez sur ce coup-là, les gars. Mais si je peux vous donner un conseil, laissez Thomas en dehors de tout ça. On ne peut pas juste l'embarquer dans nos histoires, comme ça. Il est innocent, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans, et il ne mérite pas de se retrouver dans le collimateur du gouvernement. Je refuse de... _ruiner_ sa vie. »

Sur ces mots, il s'empara de son paquet de cigarettes Old Holborn bleu et de son zippo et, ignorant royalement les regards surpris et inquisiteurs de ses camarades, ouvrit le velux au-dessus d'eux dans un chuintement.

« Je vais prendre l'air », grommela-t-il avant de se hisser par l'ouverture, sur son bout de toit.

Son petit refuge. Cet endroit isolé l'aidait à tempérer ses sautes d'humeurs et à évaluer objectivement la situation telle qu'elle se présentait. Il s'assit sur la légère pente, face à l'immense ville qui s'étendait à perte de vue. À cette heure de la journée, le soleil était assez bas mais inondait encore la métropole, offrant glorieusement ses derniers rais de lumière. Le vent qui soufflait ébouriffa doucement les cheveux en bataille du blond et fit frémir ses plumes soyeuses, mais il se sentait reconnaissant pour cet air nouveau qui lui changeait agréablement les idées.

Il se roula une cigarette qu'il alluma à l'abri du vent. La première bouffée lui picota les poumons et le calma doucement. Le poing sur la joue, les ailes librement déployées, il tira à nouveau sur sa cigarette en contemplant les gratte-ciels aux façades irisés qui pointaient à l'horizon.

 _Ils veulent recruter Thomas ? Pas de problème_ , grogna-t-il intérieurement. _Mais hors de question que je prenne part à ce truc._

-X-

Newt se souvenait précisément de son premier jour à Washington. Il n'avait que quinze ans lorsqu'il avait débarqué en ville, complètement perdu et tourmenté, craignant de tomber et d'être incapable de se relever. La sœur de son beau-père, qui vivait dans une des banlieues de la ville, lui avait offert un manteau beaucoup trop grand pour lui afin de couvrir ses ailes, puis l'avait accompagné dans un quartier mutant, dans le sud-est de la ville. Mary Cooper, une de ses amies, y louait des appartements.

Mary s'était montrée extrêmement gentille et compréhensive avec Newt. Après une longue discussion dans son bureau, elle lui avait assigné un petit appartement où il serait en colocation avec un autre jeune mutant de son âge.

Newt n'oublierait jamais le moment où il avait frappé à la porte de son nouveau chez-lui. C'était Teresa qui était venue lui ouvrir, en tournant la poignée avec mille précautions, comme si elle craignait de tout briser.

« Salut », avait murmuré Newt, un peu sur la réserve. « Euh..., je m'appelle Newt. On m'a dit qu'il y avait une chambre disponible ici...? »

« Oui, c'est vrai », avait répondu Teresa, ses yeux s'illuminant soudain. « C'est Mary qui t'envoie ? »

« Ouais. »

« D'accord. »

Elle avait réfléchi un moment avant de continuer d'un ton gêné :

« J'ai une force supérieur à la normale. Et je suis super maladroite, aussi. Donc je casse beaucoup de trucs. Alors...si ça te pose un problème, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu prennes un autre appartement. »

Newt avait été surpris par le ton qu'elle avait employée. Elle avait parlé d'une voix défaite, résignée. Comme si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle vivait cette situation et qu'elle savait déjà comment tout cela allait se terminer.

« Ton pouvoir pose un problème à beaucoup de gens ? » Avait-il demandé, incrédule, et elle avait hoché la tête d'un air morose.

Alors, Newt avait retiré son manteau et déployé ses grandes ailes de chaque côté de son corps, sous les yeux ébahis de Teresa.

« Est-ce que mes ailes te posent problème ? »

« Non », avait aussitôt répondu l'adolescente, d'une voix douce et timide. « Pas du tout. »

Newt avait réalisé plus tard que Teresa avait cet effet positif sur les gens : sa douceur, sa compassion et son ouverture d'esprit faisaient automatiquement ressortir chez son entourage le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

En d'autres circonstances, le blond se serait probablement dégonflé et se serait enfui. Mais à la place, il avait amorcé un pas en avant avec un sourire :

« Quand est-ce que je peux emménager, Teresa ? »

-X-

Newt avait très vite appris que Teresa travaillait en tant qu'employée de restauration dans un Starbucks, et qu'elle n'était âgée que de seize ans. Son pouvoir s'était manifesté brutalement pendant un cours de sport. Un terrible accident qui avait laissé son professeur de sport temporairement paralysée et qui avait fait d'elle la paria du lycée. Ça expliquait pourquoi Teresa faisait extrêmement attention à tout ce qu'elle entreprenait.

Trois mois après le début de leur colocation, deux autres adolescents avaient emménagé dans l'appartement d'en face : un garçon d'origine asiatique nommé Minho et un autre de forte carrure nommé Gally. Deux mutants, bien évidemment. L'immeuble dans lequel ils vivaient n'abritait que des mutants. D'un côté parce que bon nombre des êtres humains refusaient de les côtoyer, de l'autre parce que leur propriétaire, Mary Cooper, avait une fille elle-même mutante.

Teresa avait invité Minho et Gally un soir, et ils avaient longuement discuté de leurs pouvoirs, de la raison pour laquelle ils se retrouvaient livrés à eux-mêmes si jeunes. Minho gagnait se vie en tant que hacker, et Gally avait eu la brillante idée de masquer son pouvoir en travaillant en tant que pompier. Teresa s'était très vite éprise de Gally, et de fil en aiguille, les quatre adolescents avaient commencé à se rapprocher et à passer de plus en plus de temps ensemble.

Et un jour, Minho s'était tourné vers eux et avait dit :

« Les gars, vous en avez pas marre d'être traités comme de la merde ? »

Et c'est ainsi que la résistance mutant était née.

-X-

Plus tard, bien après le coucher du soleil, Newt quitta l'appartement pour aller survoler Washington. Ici, personne ne dormait la nuit. On entendait encore distinctement le vrombissement des véhicules, le hurlement des sirènes, le brouhaha des gens qui marchaient dans la rue. La ville scintillait comme une immense prairie parsemée de lucioles. Il volait haut dans le ciel nocturne. La lune était voilée par intermittence par des flots de nuages sombres. Sentir le vent s'engouffrer sous ses ailes était tout simplement merveilleux. Englouti par la nuit divine, il pouvait enfin se sentir libre tout en évitant les regards scrutateurs et emplis de jugements des êtres humains. Il creva les nuages, saisi d'une délicieuse euphorie, puis redescendit en piqué vers le sol. Il se sentait totalement ivre de cette vitesse, de cette soudaine montée d'énergie qui lui venait lorsqu'il se laissait tomber.

Il survola de près le toit du Lincoln Memorial et dépassa le grand bâtiment blanc en forme de temple grec avant de continuer sa descente rapide vers l'immense et long bassin d'agrément. Il rasa l'eau, puis remonta à une vitesse fulgurante. Il ne faisait plus qu'un avec le ciel étoilé.

Dans la poche fermée de sa veste, son portable se mit soudain à sonner. Il se posa sur le toit d'un building en acier et dézippa sa poche. Il ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il avisa l'auteur du message qu'il avait reçu. Minho avait apparemment eu la merveilleuse idée de lui envoyer le nom et l'adresse de Thomas.

 _Saleté de technopathe_ , grogna-t-il intérieurement.

Qu'importe où il allait, son ami serait toujours en mesure de le retrouver en traquant son portable.

 _ _ **SMS de Newt à Minho :**__

 _ _02h03. Ça te tuerait de me laisser un peu tranquille ? T'as un peu trop tendance à envahir mon espace privé.__

 _ _ **SMS de Minho à Newt :**__

 _02h04._ _ _Il est en colocation avec un type qui s'appelle Ben. Son activité internet s'est arrêté il y a trois heure, donc je parie qu'il est en train de dormir.__

 _ _ **SMS de Newt à Minho :**__

 _ _02h04. Et Thomas ?__

 _ _ **SMS de Minho à Newt :**__

 _ _02h04. Il s'est déconnecté il y a sept minutes.__

Newt expira doucement par le nez. Bon. Il n'avait rien d'intéressant à faire, de tout façon. Avec un roulement d'yeux, il laissa ses ailes se déplier dans un mouvement vif avant de prendre son envol en direction de l'appartement de Thomas.

-X-

La chambre de Thomas n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Petite et simple, les murs recouverts d'une couche de peinture sobre, le parquet grinçant, la décoration inexistante. Le brun vivait en colocation avec un étudiant de son âge, dans un appartement situé aux combles d'un immeuble, aux alentours de l'Université Washington.

Il n'y avait que la fenêtre qui se distinguait de toute cette simplicité. Assez grande pour illuminer chaleureusement la pièce toute la journée, elle était pourvu d'un appui assez large pour s'y asseoir et donnait vue sur la rue en contrebas. Dans un battement d'ailes aussi silencieux que possible, Newt descendit du ciel et vint se poser sur le perchoir improvisé. La fenêtre était ouverte, et il passa prudemment la tête à l'intérieur. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, mais même dans la pénombre, il ne distinguait personne dans le petit lit. Le blondinet fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à envoyer un message à Minho pour lui demander « où putain de diable était ce gosse ? », mais un soupir inconnu venant du toit l'arrêta.

Il leva la tête, intrigué. Ses ailes se déployèrent et il prit son envol pour venir se poser sur le toit de l'immeuble, dont les bords étaient entourés de parapets en béton.

Newt sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il reconnut la silhouette de Thomas. Le brun était installé au bord du toit, emmitouflé dans une veste en jean au col moutonné, et fixait pensivement le ciel nocturne, parsemé de nuages vaporeux. Newt replia lentement ses ailes dans son dos et amorça un pas incertain vers son ancien ami. Le garçon qui lui avait permis de vivre, des années plus tôt. Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il entendit le brun marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

« Merde, il fait froid », murmura-t-il doucement en se frottant vigoureusement les bras.

Newt sentit malgré lui un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

« Ouais », répondit-il sans réfléchir. « Il fait froid. »

Thomas se figea brusquement, et Newt perçut les battements de cœur du garçon augmenter de volume.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici en pleine nuit ? » Lança-t-il sans réfléchir, et la nervosité perçait dans sa voix. « Tu ne devrais pas être en train dormir à cette heure-là ? T'as pas cours demain ? »

Thomas se retourna lentement, la bouche entrouverte dans une exclamation muette de surprise. Et même dans la pénombre, Newt vit son regard s'allumer d'une flamme nouvelle. Surprise. Ébahie. Comblée. Pleine d'espoir.

La bouche toujours ouverte, le brun plissa les yeux, comme s'il se demandait s'il était en train de rêver. Son regard ne quittait pas une seule seconde Newt. À croire qu'il craignait que le blondinet ne disparaisse à tout instant, image éphémère traîtresse du fruit de son esprit.

« Ferme la bouche, tu vas finir par gober des mouches. »

Thomas referma la bouche, mes ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, pleins d'étincelles. Son visage était empreint d'une expression émue. Bouleversée.

« Je pensais que tu n'étais pas sincère », lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix rauque. « Quand tu m'as dit que tu me retrouverais. »

Newt s'éclaircit la gorge et s'avança d'un pas.

« A vrai dire... Je n'étais pas sincère, non », admit-il.

Thomas ne répondit rien, l'air pensif. Il se tourna complètement, et son regard sombre s'aventura vers les ailes du mutant.

« Comment va ton aile ? »

« Elle s'est complètement rétablie depuis le temps », répondit Newt, et ses ailes se déployèrent gracieusement de chaque côté de son corps pour illustrer ses dires.

Les yeux de Thomas s'emplirent d'admiration.

« Tant mieux », souffla-t-il tandis que Newt rétractait ses ailes.

Silence. Ils n'étaient qu'à un mètre ou deux l'un de l'autre à présent. Assez près pour que Newt s'aperçoive que Thomas avait beaucoup changé ces trois dernières années. Il avait grandi, son corps s'était étoffé, ses cheveux avaient poussé, son style vestimentaire avait changé. Mais son visage était resté le même. Ses mimiques étaient restées intactes.

« Je me suis inscris en science-po », annonça alors le brun quelques secondes plus tard, arrachant Newt à sa contemplation.

« Je sais », musa le blond en réprimant un sourire.

Thomas fronça les sourcils, confus. Avant qu'un éclair ne passe à travers ses pupilles.

« Minho ? » Devina-t-il. « Il va bien ? Et Gally et Teresa aussi ? »

« Ils vont bien », acquiesça Newt. « Et toi ? Tu...tu te plais à Washington ? »

« Je me sens mieux ici, loin de mes proches », avoua Thomas. « Ma famille est un peu fermée d'esprit. »

« Par rapport à quoi ? »

« Les trucs qui me tiennent à cœur », répondit le brun avec un sourire énigmatique.

Newt haussa un sourcil.

« T'as un exemple ? »

Lentement, Thomas s'approcha d'un pas.

« Du genre...l'égalité pour tous », répondit-il en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.

« Même pour les mutants ? » Murmura Newt à voix basse.

 _«_ _Surtout_ pour les mutants. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Des sourires hésitants s'échangèrent. Thomas leva une main fébrile vers Newt. Le blond esquiva et fit un pas en arrière.

« Je ne devrais pas... », commença-t-il.

« Être ici ? » Termina Thomas à sa place, nullement surpris.

« Ouais... »

Le brun hocha la tête.

« Est-ce qu'on se reverra ? Tu vas à l'école ? »

« Non », répondit Newt pour les deux questions.

Thomas se pinça les lèvres et le scruta un long moment du regard.

« Est-ce que t'es en sécurité ici ? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

Newt se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Il ne savait que répondre à cette question. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir un non-mutant se soucier de sa sécurité.

« Ça peut aller », marmonna-t-il d'un ton vague.

Thomas fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il.

Bien sûr, qu'il pouvait faire quelque chose. Il pourrait même leur être d'une très grande utilité, mais Newt refusait de le mettre en danger. Alors, il croisa résolument les bras et répondit d'un ton ferme :

« Non. On s'en sortira. Je te demande juste une chose. »

Il s'arrêta et se racla la gorge.

« Fais attention à toi, d'accord ? On n'est pas les seuls à savoir que t'es ici. »

Ce commentaire laissa le doute planer sur le visage de Thomas.

« Qui se préoccuperait de moi ? Je ne suis pas un mutant. Et je ne suis pas membre de la coalition anti-mutante du campus non plus. »

Une nuage de vapeur s'échappait de ses lèvres fines à chaque expiration. Newt observait le phénomène, songeur. Le vent frais se souleva soudain autour d'eux, et les ailes du blond se resserrèrent automatiquement l'une contre l'autre tandis qu'un frisson parcourait son échine.

« Justement. Ils vont essayer de te recruter, Thomas », lâcha-t-il d'un ton égal. « Ne te laisse pas faire. Ne me force pas à te faire du mal. »

Il prononça la dernière phrase un ton plus bas, le timbre frémissant. Il se maudit intérieurement pour cette démonstration de faiblesse pathétique.

« Tu ne me ferais pas de mal », répondit Thomas, et son regard brillait d'une conviction si naïve et stupide que Newt sentit une bouffée de colère monter en lui.

« N'en sois pas si sûr », riposta-t-il sèchement.

Incapable d'affronter le visage de Thomas après sa réplique, il déploya soudain ses ailes, faisant voler les graviers autour d'eux, et prit son envol avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

-X-

Septembre laissa peu à peu sa place à octobre. Newt travaillait chez lui. Contrairement à ses amis, il n'avait pas le luxe de se faire passer pour un être humain normal, alors il alternait entre composer des musiques pour des films et concevoir des sites internet pour des clients. Il n'était pas aussi doué avec les ordinateurs que Minho, mais il se débrouillait dans ce qu'il faisait. De plus, ce petit job lui offrait l'avantage de fixer ses propres horaires.

Il avait également remarqué l'air soucieux inhabituel qu'arborait constamment Minho. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentait. Alors, un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les quatre affalés dans le canapé à regarder _Orange Is The New Black_ , il se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait le lèvres.

« Bon allez, dis-moi ce qui se passe », marmonna-t-il en appuyant son doigt sur le joue de Minho pour attirer son attention. « Je vois bien que quelque chose te préoccupe. »

Le Coréen lâcha un soupir et déglutit.

« Je crois que la Fratrie Anti-Mutante a infiltré le gouvernement », finit-il par répondre, le visage crispé.

« C'est le groupe extrémiste terroriste qui a fait explosé l'école primaire mutante l'année dernière ? »

« Ouais. »

Newt sentit un nœud dur et douloureuxnse former dans son estomac.

« Le truc, c'est que j'arrive pas à trouver où ils se sont infiltrés. »

« T'as qu'à utiliser Thomas », intervint soudain Gally, le nez plongé dans son magazine de décoration d'intérieur.

« Quoi ? » Se braqua Newt.

« J'y ai pensé », répondit Minho en ignorant l'air défensif du blond. « Si on arrivait à le faire rentrer dans le gouvernement, en tant qu'assistant ou stagiaire, par exemple, peut-être que ça nous permettrait de-... »

« Il est _hors de question_ _»_ , l'interrompit Newt d'un ton polaire, « qu'on demande à Thomas d'espionner pour nous. »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » Répliqua Minho en haussant un sourcil.

Newt ouvrit pour la bouche protester, mais Teresa le devança de sa voix calme et pacifique :

« On peut se passer de lui pour l'instant. Tant que la Fratrie n'a rien tenté, on peut s'en sortir sans lui. »

Elle croisa le regard de Minho et continua :

« Et puis tu peux obtenir pas mal d'informations dans le café où tu bosses et avec tous les contacts que tu as. »

« On devrait quand même garder cette éventualité en tête », marmonna Minho, les yeux perdus dans le vague. « Ils prévoient quelque chose. Je ne sais pas quoi, mais je sais que quelque chose va arriver. Quelque chose d'horrible. »

-X-

Fin octobre arriva, et ils apprirent que Thomas se rendait régulièrement au Starbucks où Teresa travaillait, et que la Fratrie préparait quelque chose le cinq novembre.

« La nuit de Guy Fawkes ? C'est un peu cliché, non ? » Pointa Teresa.

« La nuit de Guy Fawkes ? » Répéta Gally en haussant un sourcil. « C'est quoi ce truc ? »

Newt leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mon Dieu, Gally, faut vraiment que tu relises tes cahiers d'histoires. »

« Guy Fawkes, c'est le Catholique anglais qui a planifié la Conspiration des poudres au 17e siècle », expliqua Teresa.

« En gros, un groupe de Catholiques menés par Guy Gawkes ont voulu faire sauter la Chambre des Communes », ajouta Newt. « L'idée était de détruire un bâtiment politique extrêmement important et de faire assassiner le roi d'Angleterre. »

Gally ouvrit des yeux ronds de hiboux.

« Ah. pas très rassurant. Mais c'est pas une fête anglaise, à la base ? »

« Bah bizarrement, on célèbre aussi ça aux États-Unis », dit Teresa en haussant les épaules.

Newt lança un regard peu convaincu à Minho.

« T'es vraiment sûr de toi sur ce coup ? C'est bien leur vrai plan, et pas une distraction ? »

« Je ne connais pas leur vrai plan », admit Minho en s'affalant dans son fauteuil. « Ils savent qu'on les surveille, alors ils n'ont pas dit explicitement ce qu'ils comptaient faire. »

Newt ignorait l'étendue des pouvoirs de Minho. Il savait que les capacités de son ami étaient vastes et immenses. Mais il ne connaissait pas ses limites. À vrai dire, personne ne connaissait ses limites. Les membres de la Fratrie avait compris qu'ils avaient affaire à un technopathe puissant, alors ils s'étaient montrés très prudents dans ce qu'ils entreprenaient.

« Ils organisent un feu d'artifice à minuit au-dessus de la Maison Blanche », dit soudain Gally.

« Merde », lâcha Newt à mi-voix.

« Mais oui ! » S'exclama Teresa. « L'événement est placardé partout dans la ville. Tout le monde y sera. Ils vont sûrement agir pendant le feu d'artifice. »

« Ou l'utiliser comme une distraction », l'interrompit Minho, la mine sombre.

« Ils ont dit quoi tes potes gangsters, déjà ? » Demanda Gally en se tournant vers le Coréen qui fronça les sourcils d'un air désapprobateur.

« Ils font pas partis d'un gang, c'est méchant de dire ça. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit, Min' ? » Coupa Newt en secouant la tête d'un air ennuyé.

« Ils ont remarqué que la vente de flingues avait augmenté ces dernières semaines. Y a eu pas mal de demandes pour des armes d'assaut. »

« Ça ne me plaît pas du tout », marmonna le blondinet en mâchouillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

« Si on avait Thomas avec nous, on pourrait peut-être savoir ce qu'ils préparent », musa Minho, l'air de rien.

« Laisse-le tranquille », se hérissa vivement Newt en se crispant. « Il est hors de question qu'on l'embarque là-dedans. C'est trop dangereux. »

« Newt ! » S'exaspéra l'Asiatique. « Je sais bien que c'est dangereux ! Mais ce n'est pas à toi de choisir pour lui. S'il a envie de s'impliquer là-dedans, il s'impliquera là-dedans, et personne ne pourra s'opposer à son choix. Pas même toi. »

Et Newt dut admettre (à contrecœur) que son ami n'avait pas tout à fait à tort.

« Bon, on s'en fout, dans tous les cas, on ferait mieux de réfléchir à un plan à suivre », coupa-t-il en croisant les bras, l'œil noir. « Vu le monde qu'il y aura au feu d'artifice, on va avoir besoin de renfort. »

« On n'a qu'à en parler au groupe de Jorge », proposa Teresa.

Jorge était le patron de Minho au café où il travaillait. C'était un mutant d'une cinquantaine d'années qui formait un autre groupe résistant avec trois autres jeunes mutants. Jorge avait le don d'invoquer le vent. Brenda, sa protégée et seule fille du groupe, était doté d'un pouvoir...très étrange. D'un simple claquement de doigt, elle faisait en sorte que tous les regards soient tournés vers elle. Et elle pouvait également inverser le phénomène et disparaître de l'attention des gens. Fry pouvait créer des champs de force protecteur. Winston, le dernier membre du groupe, était un télépathe qui avait malheureusement disparu depuis plusieurs mois. Aussi douloureux soit-il, la Fratrie l'avait probablement capturé. Peut-être même était-il déjà mort...

-X-

Le jour du feu d'artifice, les quatre mutants se rejoignirent en ville avec Jorge, Brenda et Fry afin de surveiller ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient en mission, ou en situation de danger, ils entraient tout naturellement dans leurs rôles respectifs : Newt était l'éclaireur, Minho était le cerveau, Teresa et Gally étaient la force.

Les sept mutants se séparèrent pour patrouiller dans les rues et écumer les bars. À onze heures trente, alors que Newt errait près d'un restaurant, ses ailes dissimulées sous un épais manteau, il reçut un message de Teresa :

 _ _ **SMS de Teresa à Newt :**__

 _ _23h32. Thomas est là.__

 _ _ **SMS de Newt à Teresa :**__

 _ _23h32. Dis-lui de rentrer chez lui.__

 _ _ **SMS de Teresa à Newt :**__

 _ _23h33. Il m'écoute pas.__

 _ _ **SMS de Teresa à Newt :**__

 _ _23h35. Il est en train de se diriger vers la Maison Blanche.__

-X-

Ils n'étaient pas les seuls mutants présents, ce soir-là. Newt en apercevait quelques-uns, perchés sur le toit d'un building non loin de la Maison Blanche. Le blondinet connaissait la plupart d'entre eux. Il savait qu'ils détestaient se mélanger aux non mutants.

Les rues grouillaient de gens qui attendaient patiemment le feu d'artifice. Newt scannait frénétiquement la foule du regard. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il se demandait quelle genre d'atrocité allait encore leur tomber dessus. Teresa se tenait à sa gauche, à quelques mètres de lui, et observait les environs. Une lueur anxieuse hantait ses pupilles. Gally se tenait à plusieurs mètres devant lui et ratissait la foule du regard, le visage crispé.

On lança le compte à rebours.

« Huit, sept, six, cinq », scanda la foule à pleins poumons.

Newt se demanda brièvement où était la police. Au moins une cinquantaine d'officiers de l'ordre devraient surveiller ce genre d'événement pour assurer la sécurité du public et contrôler la circulation. Nom de Dieu, on parlait tout de même de la résidence officielle du président !

Le blondinet reporta son attention vers le ciel, au-dessus de la Maison Blanche.

« Quatre, trois deux, un... »

Le temps se figea un instant. Puis, une lumière fulgurante embrasa de le dôme de la Maison Blanche et aveugla Newt.

Et le bruit monstrueux d'une explosion déchira le silence.

* * *

 _... **Verdict** ? :p_

 _Bon, **DÉJÀ** , je m'excuse d'avoir terminé ce chapitre sur ce **cliffhanger** affreux, mais ça va justement me **motiver** à publier la suite (parce que sinon je vais culpabiliser de ne pas le faire)._

 _Ensuite, personnellement, je n'aime pas trop ce chapitre. J'ai l'impression qu'il y manque quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi._

 _Je ne sais pas encore quand exactement je posterai le chapitre 3, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour le faire dès que possible!_

 _ **Valmorel** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Je suis contente de savoir que l'intrigue de base t'as plu, après j'espère que je vais pouvoir tenir la route et faire quelque chose de cohérent jusqu'au bout! Et oui, effectivement, j'ai nommé cette fanfiction d'après la chanson de Sia (je suis teeeeellement fan d'elle :P). Au départ, j'avais fait Teresa en technopathe, et Minho avec la force, mais je me suis dit que ce serait plus drôle et inattendu d'avoir le contraire! J'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre 2! _

_**Akimichi** : Wahh merci beaucoup, tu me flattes! :O (et je t'aime aussi d'amour, d'ailleurs :3), ça me rassure de voir que le baiser de Newt et Thomas n'a pas paru trop ambigu aux yeux des gens! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre pour la suite, et j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue du chapitre 2 ! Merci pour ta review ùkeur sur toi*_

 _ **lucillemdt** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review! En effet, cette fiction est vraiment différente de Forever Young, mais je voulais m'aventurer un nouveau registre (si je vois que ça ne marche pas trop, je ne retenterai pas :p). J'espère que les retrouvailles de Newt et Thomas ne t'ont pas déçue! Hâte de voir ton avis pour la suite:)_

 _ **Fic-tenten-33** : Merciii pour ton commentaire :D J'espère tu as bien aimé les retrouvailles de Newt et Thomas :3_

 _ **LeGateauSurLaCerise** : LA SUITE EST ENFIN LA! J'espère que tu aimerais le chapitre 2 (je me demande si je ne devrais pas essayé d'aller moins vite d'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre 2 avance rapidement :o). En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review, et j'attends ton avis avec impatience pour le chapitre 2 (positif ou négatif, franchement, les deux aident :P). *coeur*_

 _ **CoffeShop** : Mdrr j'adore ton pseudo! En ton cas, merci beaucoup, ton commentaire est très constructif, m'a vraiment rassurée! Je t'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à aborder le sujet. L'idée m'est venue d'un coup, et j'étais contente de me lancer là-dedans, mais j'ai fini par me rendre qu'il faudrait que je fasse des recherches assez approfondie sur l'univers Comic pour pouvoir construire quelque chose de cohérent. Ahah, ce serait drôle de voir cette fiction sortir en film, avec Dylan et Thomas en acteurs principaux :D _

_**onthehill** : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ca fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un qui fait partie de la fandom TMR ET de X-Men! J'espère que tu continueras à apprécier ma fiction! :3_

 _ **lilocaine** : Merciiii, ta review me touche beaucoup! Et désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pour la publication du chapitre 2 :/ Espérons que tu aimes aussi la suite!_

 _ **muji-chan** : Merci beaucoup pour ton loong commentaire (j'adore les loooongs commentaires :P). Alors, pour l'âge des personnages, ne t'en fais, c'est normal, ils sont justement plus vieux à partir du chapitre 2! Et ça fait plaisir que tu aies fait attention aux détails de la fiction, comme l'histoire de la mutation, et tout. J'ai fait pleins de recherches sur le sujet pour essayé de me rapproché au plus près de l'univers Comic et de ne pas sortir de connerie. Et maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que j'aurais pu en faire un OS! Mais ça aurait été dommage de laisser ça comme ça, sans prolonger l'histoire :P Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si la fiction sera intéressante ou si je vais tout simplement me planter, on verra bien ! :) J'espère que le chapitre 2 t'aura plus!_

 _ **GUEST** : Heyy, merci beaucoup pour ta review! Ahah, peut-être que j'aurais plus de retours pour les autres chapitres (même si j'en doute particulièrement). Alors pour l'histoire et le contexte de la fiction, je me suis bien évidemment inspirée dl'univers Comic de X-Men. Mais je me suis aussi inspirée des séries Heroes, Heroes Reborn et Sense 8 (pour ceux qui n'ont jamais vu SENSE 8, je vous conseille fortement cette série, elle est merveilleuse). Et non, bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture! J'ai juste parfois du mal à trouvé le temps de me plonger dedans :) _


	3. Chapitre 3 - A fight for liberty

_Comment allez-vous mes p'tits **babycakes**? :D J'espère que vous avez passé de **bonnes** **vacances** **d'Halloween**!_

J'ai le grand plaisir de vous publier le **chapitre 3** de **Bird Set Free**. Comme d'hab', je n'en suis pas (du tout) satisfaite, mais c'est pas grave xD ce qui compte, c'est que ça **vous** plaise!

 _Je vous souhaite une **bonne lecture** , et je réponds à vos reviews en bas * **cœur sur vous** *_

* * *

Des hurlements. Des hurlements épouvantables montaient de la foule. C'est ce qui frappa Thomas en premier. Partout autour de lui, les gens couraient dans tous les sens en se bousculant, affolés, cherchant un moyen de se mettre à l'abri à tout prix. Un véritable chaos. Le brun sentit un corps entrer brutalement en collision avec le sien. Il s'écrasa sur ses genoux dans un cri muet et sentit ses paumes rencontrer le sol imparfait et s'ouvrir dans un éclat de douleur aigu. Le sol tremblait encore sous les explosions. Il se protégea le visage avec les bras tandis qu'une pluie de terre, de gravats et de fragments incandescents s'abattaient autour de lui. Les gens s'agitaient toujours. Il voyait des centaines et des centaines de pieds traîner dans la poussière autour de son corps, dans un sens et dans l'autre. Certains fuyaient la scène au plus vite, d'autres se précipitaient vers la Maison Blanche.

Son cœur menaçait de lâcher, et le sang affluait et butait contre ses oreilles. Il sentit une paire de bras s'agripper à sa veste et le remettre sur pieds.

« Mec, ça va ? » S'écria Ben, les yeux révulsés de panique.

Thomas hocha frénétiquement la tête, étourdi. Ses jambes titubèrent sur la pelouse. Il ne savait même pas avec quelle force intérieure il arrivait encore à tenir debout. L'adrénaline, probablement. Frénétiquement, il tourna la tête vers la Maison Blanche, dont une partie était complètement détruite. Là où se dressait quelques minutes plus tôt la demeure officielle du président des États-Unis, on ne voyait plus qu'un dôme entouré d'un amas chaotique de ruines enflammées. Des colonnes de fumée gigantesques s'échappaient des décombres et montaient vers le ciel sombre. Une nuage noir et âcre se répandit sur la foule en panique.

« Appelez la police ! Que quelqu'un appelle la police ! » Hurla une fille non loin d'eux d'une voix stridente.

Une main toujours fermement posée sur l'épaule de Thomas, Ben sortit son portable et essuya l'écran sur son jean avant de composer le numéro de la police avec des doigts tremblants. Il se mit à hurler à l'opérateur d'urgence, mais Thomas ne l'écoutait pas. Il était trop occupé à regarder ce qui se passait devant lui. Un groupe de personnes habillées en noir, le visage recouvert d'un masque, émergeait des rues avoisinantes et se dirigeait droit vers la foule en panique.

« Merde, c'est la Fratrie », lâcha un homme d'un ton horrifié.

Thomas se tourna vers l'étranger, perplexe.

« C'est quoi, la Fratrie ? »

« La Fratrie Anti-Mutante. Ils ont fait sauter une école primaire mutante l'année dernière. »

Les yeux de Thomas s'écarquillèrent. Il tourna à nouveau la tête vers le groupe de gens masqués qui s'approchaient dangereusement...et son cœur s'arrêta. Tous sans exception tenaient une arme à feu braquée sur la foule. L'un d'eux brandit un porte-voix.

 _«_ _Personne ne mérite de vivre dans la peur et l'impureté !_ _»_ Hurla-t-il dans l'appareil. « _Les mutants devraient avoir peur de nous ! Nous ne devrions pas avoir peur des mutants !_ _»_

 _«_ _ _Merde__ _»_ , jura Ben, et il était toujours au téléphone avec l'opérateur du 911. « C'est un attentat. C'est un attentat terroriste. »

Thomas sentit la panique instiller de nouveau son venin dans ses veines, et son instinct tambourina jusque dans sa poitrine. Un sursaut s'empara de la foule lorsque des coups de feu se firent entendre. Par pur réflexe, le brun se baissa, tandis qu'un déluge de balles s'abattait autour de lui. Les hurlements gagnèrent en effroi. Des corps tombèrent sous la salve de tirs.

Aussi vite que l'éclair, Thomas vit une forme humaine, dotée d'ailes immenses, descendre en piqué vers les terroristes. Il vit un garçon à la peau sombre lever les mains devant lui d'un geste vif, et plusieurs balles s'arrêtèrent brusquement dans leur lancée et restèrent un moment en suspension dans l'air avant de retomber au sol. Puis, une jeune fille aux cheveux de jais, que Thomas reconnut comme étant Teresa se précipita vers le groupe de terroristes, suivie de près par Gally, qui répandait une traînée de feu derrière lui. Le brun se rendit alors compte de la gravité de la situation.

Sous ses yeux affolés se déployait la Résistance. Ce pour quoi Newt se battait chaque jour.

« Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici », cria soudain Ben en le tirant par le bras.

La terreur déformait ses traits. Thomas se tourna vers le groupe de mutants qui luttaient tant bien que mal contre les terroristes. Il vit Gally tendre les mains vers la Maison Blanche et commencer à aspirer les flammes entre ses doigts, tel un pompier aux pouvoirs magiques. Puis le brun sentit Ben l'entraîner avec lui, loin du danger.

Malgré l'angoisse, il arriva à mouvoir ses jambes. Il arriva à respirer malgré l'air glacial qui s'infiltrait dans ses poumons. Un vacarme infernal grondait dans sa tête. Il lança un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui. Et il le vit. Il vit Newt descendre du ciel et se poser sur un monceau de gravats. Son prénom s'échappa des lèvres du brun, et le mutant tourna immédiatement la tête dans sa direction. Leur regard se percutèrent l'espace d'une seconde, avant que les deux étudiants ne s'enfuient en courant en direction du campus.

-X-

 _ **LA FRATRIE PROVOQUE UNE EXPLOSION A LA MAISON BLANCHE, LE 5 NOVEMBRE : UN GROUPE DE MUTANTS SE DÉPÊCHE POUR PRÊTER MAIN FORTE**_

Thomas replia lentement le journal, les yeux rivés sur le gros titre de la journée. Une large photo des décombres de la Maison Blanche en noir et blanc figurait en-dessous. Il y avait d'autres images plus petites qui représentaient notamment des gens en train de fuir de la scène, un mutant ailé ( _Newt_ , se répétait intérieurement Thomas) perché sur la statue équestre d'Andrew Jackson à Lafayette Square, le jardin public situé dans le périmètre de la Maison Blanche, ou encore un autre mutant, probablement Gally s'attaquant aux terroristes qui faisaient feu sur la foule.

Dans le corps de l'article, on lisait : « La Fratrie Anti-Mutante, aussi connu sous les noms de FAM, ou Fratrie, revendique la responsabilité de la destruction d'une partie de la Maison Blanche à minuit. »

Incapable d'en lire plus, Thomas reposa la journal, les mains tremblantes. Un nombre incalculables de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Il se demandait si Newt et les autres allaient bien, ou encore si c'était la Fratrie qui avait tiré sur le blond au-dessus de sa maison trois ans plus tôt.

Il se leva de son lit et quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans le salon où Ben était avachi dans le canapé, à côté de Zart et Alby, deux de ses amis. Une journaliste apparaissait à l'écran de télévision, un micro à la main, et énonçait d'une voix professionnelle l'attentat qui s'était produit à la Maison Blanche.

« _Nous ignorons encore à l'heure actuelle comment les bombes ont été déclenchées, ni comment la Fratrie a pu s'introduire dans la Maison Blanche qui, rappelons-le, est doté d'un contrôle de sécurité extrêmement strict. Les secours cherchent encore des survivants parmi les décombres._ »

« Il y a eu combien de morts ? » Demanda Zart.

« 17 morts et 24 blessés », répondit Alby.

« _Les membres de la Fratrie tués au combat ont été identifiés, mais leur identité n'a pas été révélée au public. Leurs familles sont actuellement recherchées par la police. Les mutants qui ont affronté la Fratrie n'ont pas pu être identifiés, mais on les soupçonne de faire partie de la Résistance, active depuis 2013._ »

« Ils sont beaucoup à faire partie de la Résistance ? » Demanda Thomas.

« On ne sait pas exactement combien ils sont », répondit Ben en haussant les épaules. « Mais il y en a quatre qu'on voit souvent, et qui sont devenus assez connus. Un pyro, une fille avec une très grande force, un type avec des ailes et un technopathe. »

 _Oh mon Dieu._

« Mais...ils vont bien ? Est-ce l'un d'eux a été blessé ? »

« Juste avant que t'arrives, la journaliste parlait de quelques mutants blessés, mais ils n'ont pas été identifiés. Et la RDM déplore la perte de trois mutants. »

« La RDM ? » Répéta Zart, visiblement perplexe.

« Les Révolutionnaires pour les Droits des Mutants », l'éclaira Alby, et Thomas se souvint soudain que Newt lui avait parlé de cette coalition, trois ans plus tôt. « C'est une organisation pro-mutante, et une ONG pour les droits de l'Homme. »

« ONG ? »

« Une Organisation Non Gouvernementale », expliqua Thomas.

« Ah oui ! » Fit Zart. « Oui, quand la Fratrie a fait sauté l'école primaire mutante l'année dernière, ils n'ont jamais été arrêtés pour ce qu'ils ont fait, et la RDM a pété un câble et a accusé le gouvernement de fermer les yeux sur l'attentat. »

« Wow », lâcha Thomas en ouvrant des yeux ronds de hiboux. « On dirait que cette histoire dure depuis un petit moment. »

« Mec, t'étais où pendant tout ce temps ? » Questionna Alby, l'air incrédule. « Depuis que les mutants ont révélé leur existence au monde entier en 1947, on ne voit que des merdes partout. »

Thomas resta un moment silencieux. Il se sentait nauséeux. Un nœud de la taille d'une balle de base-ball obstruait sa gorge. Il était incapable d'en entendre davantage sur la RDM, la Fratrie ou autre groupe terroriste. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Newt, et son estomac se révulsa. Saisi d'une soudaine force inconnue, il se leva et enfila sa veste.

« Je dois y aller. On se revoit dans la soirée », lança-t-il à ses amis avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Il avait besoin de savoir si Newt allait bien.

-X-

Il n'y avait pas grand monde au comptoir lorsque Thomas fit irruption dans le café où Minho travaillait. Le Coréen avait les traits tirés et une lueur irritée dans ses prunelles d'un noir velouté, tandis qu'il nettoyait la surface d'une table, recouverte de miettes. Mais son expression s'éclaira lorsqu'il aperçut Thomas, et il s'empressa de finir son travail avant de se diriger vers le comptoir.

« Harriet, je prends ma pause, tu peux me remplacer ? » Lança-t-il à une jeune femme à la peau sombre qui hocha la tête en silence.

Aussitôt , Minho s'avança vers Thomas et l'entraîna à sa suite vers la porte arrière du café, qui donnait sur une petite ruelle déserte.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? Personne n'a été blessé ? » S'exclama Thomas d'un ton anxieux, une fois la porte refermée.

« Ça peut aller », acquiesça Minho en s'allumant une cigarette.

Un trait d'inquiétude barrait son front.

« Teresa et Newt m'ont dit que tu étais là aussi. »

« Ouais, je passais la soirée avec des amis. »

Des images fantomatiques de cette soirée cauchemardesque continuaient d'embraser inlassablement l'esprit de Thomas. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Attends un peu...Teresa était au courant. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, elle m'a même dit de rentrer chez moi... »

« Non », le coupa Minho, un soupir exténué dans la voix. « On savait que _quelque chose_ allait se passer. On s'attendait à une manifestation, ou une autre connerie du genre. On ne se serait jamais douté qu'ils feraient... »

Il s'arrêta et déglutit péniblement. Les événements de la soirée l'avaient visiblement beaucoup touché.

« Qu'ils feraient explosé la Maison Blanche et tueraient des gens ? » Termina Thomas à sa place.

Minho exhala un nuage de nicotine et contempla un moment les minces spirales de fumées qui s'entrelaçaient au bout de sa cigarette. Puis, il releva les yeux vers Thomas. Une flamme glacée teintait son regard bridé.

« Tu vois maintenant pourquoi on ne peut pas prendre cette affaire à la légère ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il fallait prendre tout ça à la légère », protesta Thomas à voix basse. Je ne connaissais juste pas...l'étendue réelle du truc... »

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu... »

Thomas lâcha un lourd soupir et s'adossa contre le mur. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Minho, et il jeta sa cigarette au sol avant de poser une main sur l'épaule du brun.

« Attends-moi là, je vais parler à Harriet, d'accord ? Il est temps qu'on t'explique un peu en profondeur ce qui se passe dans notre vie. »

-X-

Ils avançaient rapidement dans les rues de Washington, dans le froid humide et mordant, sous une pluie fracassante qui brouillait l'horizon d'un rideau gris sombre. Thomas rabattit la capuche de son hoodie sur sa tête en jaugeant le ciel nuageux du regard. Minho marchait à ses côtés, le col de sa veste remonté, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

Le cœur du brun ne cessait de cogner dans sa poitrine, bien que la pluie glaciale eût le mérite d'éclaircir ses pensées.

« Je peux te poser une question ? » Demanda-t-il en enjambant maladroitement une énorme flaque d'eau.

« Ouaip. »

« Newt m'avait parlé des tests qu'on vous faisait passer pour jauger l'étendue de vos pouvoirs. Et il a...laissé entendre que tu avais raté le test exprès. »

« C'est vrai », confirma le technopathe en tapotant sa cigarette du doigt, faisant tomber les cendres sur le sol détrempé. « J'ai fait en sorte de me faire recaler pour qu'on pense que je n'étais pas une menace. C'est aussi pour ça que je bosse dans un café. Je me serais fait cramé depuis longtemps si j'avais bossé dans l'informatique. »

« Newt m'a expliqué qu'il n'avait pas passé le test parce qu'il avait une mutation physique, et les mutations physiques apparaissent généralement pendant la petite enfance, mais...du coup, à part Newt, vous avez tous raté le test exprès ? C'est pour ça que le gouvernement ne sait pas que vous êtes dans la Résistance ? »

Minho glissa une main dans ses cheveux trempés. Il parut réfléchir un moment avant de répondre.

« Ouais. Là, ça nous amène à parler de la génétique. T'en as déjà entendu parler ? »

Thomas hocha la tête.

« Tout le monde possède le gène mutant, mais il n'est actif que chez les mutants. »

« C'est ça », acquiesça Minho, les sourcils froncés. « En gros, le gène mutant est composé de deux lettres. Beaucoup de gens ont un M majuscule et un petit m, ou deux M majuscules. Ça veut dire qu'ils portent le gène mutant mais qu'il n'est pas actif. Pour être un mutant, il faut avoir deux petits m. Tu me suis ? »

Thomas acquiesça de nouveau.

« Mais si ce n'est pas une mutation physique, la mutation ne va se manifester que pendant la puberté. Il y a une science appelée l'épigénétique qui a étudié les différents facteurs qui peuvent changer l'activité du gène mutant. Souvent, le pouvoir de quelqu'un se manifeste pendant l'adolescence à cause du déluge d'hormones déversé pendant cette période, mais aussi dans une situation de grand stress ou de contrainte physique. L'adrénaline joue aussi un rôle important là-dedans. »

« Un peu comme quand une mère est capable de soulever une voiture pour sauver son enfant ? »

« Un peu comme ça, ouais », acquiesça Minho en jetant finalement sa cigarette dans le caniveau bordant le trottoir. « Admettons que tu as quatorze ans, et ta sœur est coincée sous une voiture. Tes hormones, combinées à l'adrénaline secrétée dans l'organisme et la soudaine angoisse émotionnelle vont déclencher ton pouvoir. Si ton pouvoir s'avère être une force surhumaine, tu auras soudain la capacité de soulever la voiture pour libérer ta sœur. Mais le truc, c'est qu'il n'est pas rare de voir des démonstrations d'une puissance physique exceptionnelle dans des situations de stress. Rien ne prouve qu'il s'agit d'un pouvoir très puissant, ou un pouvoir normale qui s'est simplement décuplé à cause des circonstances. »

« Alors c'est comme ça que vous raté le test ? » Questionna Thomas en écarquillant les yeux.

« Ouais. C'est que Teresa a fait. Ils pensent juste qu'elle est super maladroite, et un peu plus forte que la normale. Ce n'est pas le pouvoir en lui-même qui fait peur au gouvernement. C'est le niveau de puissance. J'avais une amie... »

Il marqua une pause, et Thomas tendit l'oreille. Malgré le ton badin de leur conversation, le brun décelait une menace diffuse qui viciait l'air : Minho émaillait ses déclarations, à première vue désinvoltes, de réflexions sibyllines.

« Enfin...elle était plus qu'une amie. Sonya... On était ensemble », reprit le Coréen à voix basse.

« Était ? »

« Elle a disparue », annonça-t-il simplement d'un air sombre, et un éclat de douleur flasha dans son regard.

Une grimace effleura les traits de Thomas.

« Elle était unique. Elle avait des dents et des griffes rétractables. Il l'appelait le Loup-Garou, continua-t-il avec un maigre sourire. « Je pense qu'elle a été kidnappée à cause de son pouvoir. »

« Je suis désolé, Minho », murmura Thomas.

Le silence retomba, seulement ponctué par les gouttes de pluie tambourinant sur l'asphalte. Thomas frissonnait doucement et resserra les pans de sa veste autour de son corps. Le vent frais s'infiltrait sous son pull, faisant se hérisser ses poils. Le brun attendit plusieurs minutes avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Vous avez tous des noms de code ? Newt aussi ? »

« Ouais. Ça nous permet de garder nos identités confidentielles. Le mien, c'est Volt. Quant à Newt... tu lui demanderas quand tu le verras. »

-X-

Le quartier mutant se situait juste à la périphérie de Washington et longeait un fleuve où s'y reflétaient les enseignes de milles couleurs des bars et des restaurants. Les rues étaient désertes, les bâtiments délabrés et les façades recouvertes de tags. Cette ambiance étrange surprit Thomas. Il se demandait si cette atmosphère persistait toujours dans ces rues, où si le quartier se remettait simplement de l'attentat de la veille.

« Newt ne va pas être super content de te voir », prévint Minho, les cheveux à présent ruisselants, en gravissant le perron de son immeuble. « Il veut à tout prix t'éloigner de nos problèmes. »

Thomas haussa les épaules.

« C'est un peu tard pour ça, de toute façon. »

Minho approuva d'un signe de tête en déverrouillant les portes de l'immeuble. Il les fit introduire dans le hall d'entrée et posa une main sur l'épaule de Thomas.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer, mais après ça, il faudra que tu fasses un choix. Tu pourras soit nous aider, ou rester en dehors de tout ça. Mais si tu veux éviter les problèmes, on comprendra tout à fait. »

« Tu connais déjà la réponse », répondit immédiatement Thomas. « Je vous aiderai, quoiqu'il arrive. »

« Mais je ne t'ai rien dit, encore », pointa Minho en haussant un sourcil dubitatif.

« Tu crois vraiment que ça va changer quelque chose ? Que tu vas réussir à me convaincre de ne pas m'impliquer là-dedans ? »

Minho le jaugea un moment du regard, avant qu'un rire ne frémisse sur ses lèvres.

« Nan », lâcha-t-il en les menant jusqu'à l'escalier minuscule qui montait jusqu'aux combles, bien des étages plus haut. « De toute façon, t'es impliqué depuis que Newt s'est écrasé dans ton jardin il y a trois ans. »

Il jeta un œil à l'escalier en colimaçon avant de fixer Thomas, l'air vaguement coupable :

« Désolé, on habite tout en haut. »

Le brun le gratifia d'un demi-sourire.

« Au moins, on aura le temps de sécher. »

-X-

« Newt », appela Teresa en secouant l'épaule de Newt pour le tirer hors du sommeil.

Allongé sur le ventre, le blond laissa échapper un grognement renfrogné et se retint de déployer ses ailes pour envoyer son amie voltiger à travers la piège.

« _Newt_. Réveille-toi. »

« Pourquoi ? » Baragouina-t-il, la voix étouffée par l'oreiller dans lequel il avait le visage enfoncé.

« Minho a ramené Thomas chez lui », expliqua simplement Teresa.

Cette dernière phrase eut le mérite de réveiller brusquement Newt. Les bribes de sommeil à présent complètement écartées, il releva brusquement la tête, comme pris d'un coup de fouet.

« Quoi ? » Couina-t-il en dévisageant Teresa, effaré. « Ils sortent ensemble ? »

« Mais non, abruti ! » S'agaça Teresa en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il veut tout raconter à Thomas. Genre, tout. Il va tout lui dire. »

« Bordel de merde », jura Newt entre ses dents en frottant furieusement ses yeux ambrés.

Il s'extirpa ensuite de son lit et, sans se soucier de son accoutrement où de ses cheveux complètement indisciplinés, se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'appartement de Minho et Gally. Sans surprise, la porte n'était pas fermée à clé (Minho devait se douter qu'il allait débarquer), alors le blondinet fit irruption dans le salon, suivi de près par Teresa.

Thomas était là, installé sur le canapé en tissu beige, juste à côté de Gally. La pluie avait désordonné encore plus ses cheveux bruns, les réduisant à une auréole de mèches rebelles et d'épis indignés. Minho était assis sur la table basse blanche, à l'évidence plongé dans des explications sur la RDM. Le Coréen se tut aussitôt lorsque ses pupilles accrochèrent celles de Newt. Gally ne semblait nullement surpris par la visite improvisée du blondinet. Quant à Thomas... Newt n'avait jamais vu d'expression aussi soulagée illuminer autant le visage de quelqu'un.

« Newt... », lâcha le brun dans un murmure abasourdi, et Newt sentit son cœur le tirailler. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Pourquoi je n'irais pas bien ? » Choisit-il de rétorquer, et il vit du coin de l'œil une grimace apparaître sur le visage de Teresa.

Mais il n'y pouvait rien. C'était plus facile pour lui de jouer les types je-m'en-foutistes, froids et distants.

« Les infos n'ont pas encore annoncé l'identité des mutants morts hier », intervint Gally. « Ma mère m'a déjà appelé deux fois aujourd'hui. »

« Oh », fit Newt en écarquillant les yeux, et il vit les joues de Thomas s'empourprer. « Bah... je vais bien, ouais. On va tous bien. »

« Vous étiez tous là hier », persista le brun. « Je vous ai vus. »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi ! » Explosa soudain Newt, faisant sursauter les quatre autres. « Teresa t'avait pourtant dit de rentrer chez toi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas gentiment écouté, au lieu de n'en faire qu'à ta tête comme un sale gosse capricieux ?! Tu aurais pu être blessé, Thomas. Tu aurais pu te faire tuer ! »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi », riposta Thomas d'un ton amer, et sa dernière réplique, pourtant prononcée à mi-voix, plongea Newt dans un silence désarçonné.

La seconde d'après, le blondinet se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il ne portait que son treillis beige qui pendait sur ses fines hanches, laissant entrevoir son boxer noir. Il ne portait malheureusement rien pour dissimuler son torse pâle et imberbe. Mortifié et les joues rouge pivoine, il remonta son treillis sur sa taille et noua sèchement son cordon avant de croiser les bras sur son torse.

« Tu veux que je te prête un pull, Newtie ? » Musa Minho avec un sourire moqueur.

Pour toute réponse, Newt lui présenta son majeur avant de partir en trombe dans la chambre du Coréen. Il fouilla un moment dans les tiroirs de son ami avant d'en extraire un plaid vert sombre qu'il enroula autour de ses ailes et de son torse. Il entendait Minho expliquer à Thomas dans quelles circonstances les mutants avaient dû se révéler au monde entier.

« Tout a commencé pendant le Seconde Guerre mondiale », expliqua le technopathe alors que Newt revenait dans le salon. « Quand les camps d'extermination nazis ont été libérés à la fin de la guerre, ils ont retrouvé des déportés Juifs, tziganes, etc... »

« Mais aussi des Témoins de Jéhovah, des homosexuels, des prisonniers politiques, des criminels et des handicapés », compléta Teresa, ignorant le regard exaspéré que lui balança Minho, qui détestait par-dessus tout qu'on lui coupe la parole.

« Ouais », reprit-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. « Mais pas que...ils ont aussi trouvé des déportés mutants. »

« Bah, je pensais qu'on avait découvert l'existence des mutants en 1947 ? » Fit Thomas, perdu.

Newt, qui s'appuyait nonchalamment contre l'encadrement de la porte, se décida à intervenir avec un soupir d'outre-tombe.

« Oui et non. Les gouvernements et l'ONU connaissaient déjà notre existence à ce moment-là. Les nazis ont profité de la création des camps d'extermination pour mener des expériences médicales sur les déportés. Tu as déjà entendu parler du Docteur Mengele ? »

Thomas fronça les sourcils.

« C'est le médecin nazi complètement jeté qui faisait des expériences à Auschwitz ? »

Newt hocha la tête, l'air sombre.

« Il utilisait des cobayes humains pour pratiquer des expérimentations d'une grande cruauté. Il a mis en place des programmes de recherches scientifiques sur les jumeaux, les nains, les transsexuels, et les bossus, mais ce qui l'intéressait particulièrement, c'était les mutants. Beaucoup sont morts en agonisant à cause de lui. Et il n'était pas le seul. D'autres médecins faisaient la même chose dans les autres camps d'extermination nazis. »

Thomas sentit un frisson d'horreur lui dévaler l'échine, s'imaginant les souffrances qu'avaient dû subir tous ces pauvres innocents.

« À la fin de la guerre, les expériences sur les mutants se sont poursuivies. L'association RDM, Révolutionnaires pour les Droits des Mutants, a été créée la même année pour lutter contre les mauvais traitements infligés aux mutants. Mais à l'époque, ce n'était qu'une organisation clandestine, alors elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'impact... Alors finalement, on a décidé de se manifester au monde en 1947 pour mener une campagne dans le but d'être inclus dans la Convention pour la prévention et la répression du crime de génocide de 1948. »

« Et ça a marché ? »

« Non », répondit Newt en pinçant les lèvres. L'ONU a fait comme si on n'existait pas. »

« L'ONU est même allée plus loin en 1950 en créant un comité pour contrôler et restreindre les droits des mutants », continua Minho. « Et un traité a fini par être signé en 1952 pour légaliser la ségrégation mutante et pour nous forcer à enregistrer nos pouvoirs. En 1983, la RDM a compté 346,000 disparitions inexpliquées de mutants depuis 1947. »

Le Coréen eut un maigre sourire en avisant l'air horrifié de Thomas.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas, il y eu aussi des progrès. En 1974, l'ONU a fini par dissoudre le comité anti-mutant et en a formé un autre pour nos droits à la place. En 1989, le système qui nous forçait à enregistrer nos pouvoirs a été considéré comme illégal, et puis en 1990, les mutants sont devenus des citoyens légaux à part entière dans environ 17 pays. »

« Y a eu aussi ce qui s'est passé avec le sénateur », ajouta Teresa en entortillant une de ses mèches de cheveux autour de son doigt. « Bloke a été élu Sénateur de l'État de Rhode Island en 1996. Il est connu pour être l'un des premiers hommes politiques à défendre la cause des mutants. »

« Mais ? » Demanda Thomas, redoutant la pire.

« Mais il a été assassiné dans son bureau trois jours après son élection. »

« Ah. »

« Et depuis, les mutants continuent à être traités comme des erreurs de la nature », reprit Gally en soupirant. « Tu vois les attentats du 11 septembre ? Un mutant technopathe contrôlait l'avion qui s'est écrasé dans la deuxième tour jumelle, alors naturellement, maintenant, tous les mutants sont rangés dans la catégorie des terroristes. Et les gouvernements surveillent toujours le moindre de nos mouvements. Si t'as le malheur de te faire remarquer ou de montrer que tu as un puissant pouvoir, tu disparais. »

« Et rien de tout ça ne concerne Thomas », s'emporta soudain Newt, et son exclamation claqua comme un fouet. « Alors expliquez-moi exactement ce qu'il fabrique ici ? »

Le ton foudroyant et menaçant fit se redresser Thomas et le fit monter aussitôt dans les tours lui-même.

« Tu es mon ami, Newt. Vous êtes tous les quatre mes amis. Donc que ça te plaise ou non, ça me concerne aussi », s'exaspéra-t-il en fusillant le blond du regard.

Newt laissa immédiatement échapper une exclamation de dédain peu flatteuse.

« Bordel, nan mais je rêve ! T'as la possibilité de continuer ta vie pénard et d'éviter les soucis, et TOI tu fonces tête baissée vers la mort comme un débile ! » Éclata-t-il en se levant avec la vivacité d'un ressort, les poings crispés. « Je ne plaisante pas, Thomas, si tu veux nous aider, la Fratrie le saura, et ils te tueront ! Il faut que je te le dise en quelle langue pour ça rentre dans ta sale caboche ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Thomas qui se leva brusquement avant d'avaler les mètres qui les séparaient à grandes enjambées.

« Ne joue pas ça avec moi, OK ? » Fulmina-t-il en levant un doigt accusateur vers la poitrine de Newt. « C'est pas en me faisant peur que t'arriveras à me faire fuir ! »

Ils étaient à présent dressés l'un contre l'autre, séparés seulement par quelques centimètres. La tension qui électrisait l'air remplissait le peu d'espace restant entre eux. Autour d'eux, Minho, Teresa et Gally se tortillèrent, un peu gênés. Ce fut Thomas qui rompit le silence, la voix tremblante de fureur.

« Putain, Newt, pourquoi tu fais ça ? On dirait que c'est trop te demander de ne pas te comporter en espèce de... »

Il chercha un court instant ses mots, suffisamment pour que Newt saisisse l'opportunité :

« Un espèce de quoi ?! Vas-y, Thomas ! Dis-le ! »

À présent il criait, et un de ses bras gesticulait dans tous les sens tandis que l'autre retenait la couverture qui recouvrait son buste. Dans son dos, ses ailes frémissaient d'impatience. Thomas ne répondit rien et serra les dents, et Newt se rendit compte que leurs corps s'étaient légèrement rapprochés, l'un penché vers l'autre, l'air plus menaçant encore.

« Dis-le, Thomas », répéta-t-il un ton plus bas, la voix vibrante.

Thomas ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, le regard noir, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prononcer un mot, Teresa se leva et s'interposa entre eux, posant une main sur chacune de leur poitrine.

« OK, ça suffit, on se calme, c'est pas le moment de se taper, vous ferez ça plus tard. _TOI_ , assieds-toi », ordonna-t-elle à Newt en le forçant à s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Le blondinet maudit intérieurement la force surnaturelle de son amie et amorça un mouvement pour se relever, outré.

« Essaie de te relever et je te jette par la fenêtre », menaça Teresa en plissant les yeux. « Et tu sais très bien que je le ferais sans grande difficulté. »

Aussitôt, Newt se rencogna contre le dossier du canapé et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, boudeur.

« Thomas », reprit Teresa d'une voix plus posée en se tournant vers le brun. « Newt ne plaisante pas. On pense que l'attentat de la Maison Blanche a été commis par un employé... »

L'air toujours bougon, Newt observa le visage de Thomas se froisser lentement, ses yeux s'assombrirent et ses sourcils se froncer, tandis qu'il lançait un regard incertain à Teresa.

« Tu veux dire que... »

« Ouais », marmonna Minho. « Des membres de la Fratrie sont sûrement infiltrés dans le gouvernement. »

Un silence de plomb s'abattit dans la pièce suite à sa révélation. Sans rien ajouter de plus, Minho tira son paquet de cigarette de la poche de son sweat-shirt et en coinça une entre ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers Gally. Ce dernier enflamma l'extrémité d'un claquement de doigt sans broncher. Thomas restait sans voix, mais il n'y avait aucune peur dans son regard noisette. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Son apparente inconscience irrita encore plus Newt qui se leva sans plus attendre et retourna chez lui d'un pas lourd, aussitôt suivi par Teresa. Le blondinet n'aurait pas été surpris de laisser un parquet fumant dans son sillage.

Le claquement de la porte d'entrée résonna dans tout l'appartement.

« Il est amoureux de toi, c'est évident », fit remarquer Teresa en refermant la porte de leur studio pendant que Newt se laissait tomber sur le canapé.

« Non, c'est faux », grogna-t-il, l'air plus fatigué que jamais. « Arrête de me soûler avec ça. Vas déclarer ta flamme à Gally ou te perdre quelque part. »

Teresa ignora sa dernière réplique acide et s'affala à côté de lui.

« Bon, c'est quoi le problème ? On dirait que tu hais Thomas plus que tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour que t'en arrive à ne plus le supporter ? »

« Quoi ? Non ! C'est juste que...il m'énerve. Il me fout vraiment en colère à chaque fois que je le vois. »

« Pourquoi ? » S'enquit Teresa d'un ton curieux.

Newt ferma les yeux et se massa lentement les tempes dans un soupir chiffonné.

« J'en sais rien...il...il me fait penser à mes sœurs...je ne les ai pas revues depuis que je suis ici, Tee', tu te rends compte ? Tous les jours, j'essaie de me convaincre que ça reste mieux pour nous tous si je reste en-dehors de leur vie. Et peut-être que notre résistance pourra changer ça. Peut-être que si on réussit...je pourrais enfin retourner chez moi... »

« Oh, Newtie », souffla Teresa en attirant le jeune homme vers elle.

Elle le força à pivoter dans le canapé pour l'allonger et poser sa tête sur ses genoux, puis elle entreprit de lui caresser les cheveux.

Newt ne dit rien, fermant simplement les yeux. C'était un des rares gestes d'affection qu'il autorisait à Teresa PARCE QUE, justement, c'était Teresa et qu'il la connaissait depuis des années, et qu'elle arrivait à le détendre sans se mettre à le toucher partout. Elle se contentait de lui grattouiller le crâne, et Newt se contentait de ronronner sans trop faire de bruit.

Après quelques secondes, le blond rouvrit les yeux, et son regard erra dans le vide. Teresa l'observait du dessus, l'air triste et concerné, comme si elle savait que quelque chose le rongeait. Elle le connaissait trop bien.

« Les gens comme Thomas », commença-t-il doucement. « Les gens _normaux_... Ils ne restent jamais. Et je suis fatigué de toujours attendre le jour où ils s'en iront. »

« Je ne pense pas que Thomas va s'en aller. Il est différent. »

« Bien sûr que si, il finira par s'en aller. Comme tous les autres. »

-X-

Newt ne revit pas Thomas durant les deux semaines qui suivirent. Il voulait probablement faire profil bas suite à l'attentat de la Maison Blanche. Le blond se sentait soulagé de n'avoir perdu aucun proche cette nuit-là.

Gally faisait partie des pompiers volontaires pour aider à reconstruire la partie détruite de la Maison Blanche, et comme toujours, Teresa ne décrochait pas un mot de la journée, inquiète pour la sécurité du pyro. Ils étaient si épris l'un de l'autre que c'en était révulsant, mais aucun des deux ne voulait l'admettre. Minho et Newt avaient un instant songé sérieusement à les barricader tous les deux dans une pièce pour les pousser à s'embrasser. Mais avec la force impressionnante de Teresa et la capacité de Gally à contrôler le feu, il était peu probable qu'une pièce puisse les contenir.

En somme, leur vie suivait tranquillement son cours. Ses ailes soigneusement dissimulées sous un long manteau épais, Newt faisait le ravitaillement à la supérette du coin pour eux quatre. Il errait entre les rayons, l'esprit complètement dissipé. Il balançait des articles au hasard dans son chariot sans pouvoir se concentrer sur ses achats : Minho lui avait annoncé le matin-même qu'il continuait de suivre l'activité Internet de Thomas, et que le brun se présentait tous les jours au café où il travaillait. L'information l'avait tellement perturbé qu'il se retrouva à survoler le Nord du campus, plus tard dans la soirée.

D'un battement d'aile, il se posa sur le toit du dortoir de Thomas. Ce n'était qu'un pur hasard, bien évidemment, il ne s'était PAS DU TOUT arrêté ici pour voir Thomas. Mais dans tous les cas, il n'y avait personne, et le blondinet n'avait (plus) aucune raison d'être ici, alors il se retrouva à faire les cents pas sur le gravier, jusqu'à ce que son portable ne vibre bruyamment, dans la poche de son jean.

 _**SMS de Minho à Newt :**_

 _02h48. 307. C'est le numéro de sa chambre._

 _**SMS de Newt à Minho :**_

 _02h48. T'es vraiment un emmerdeur._

Le blondinet glissa à nouveau son portable dans sa poche en levant les yeux au ciel avant de forcer la serrure de la porte du toit. Il se faufila ensuite dans l'escalier et descendit à l'étage où se trouvait la chambre de Thomas.

Il était presque trois heures du matin, mais Newt n'en avait cure et frappa à la porte sans se soucier de réveiller quelqu'un. Après une minute, le panneau de bois s'entrouvrit.

« Ouais ? »

Ce n'était pas Thomas, probablement son colocataire Ben. Newt recula d'un pas et resserra automatiquement ses ailes dans son dos. Heureusement, l'éclairage feutré du couloir cachait sa mutation.

« Thomas est là ? »

« Il dort. »

« Ben ? » Fit alors la voix rauque et endormie de Thomas. « C'est qui ? »

« Je sais pas », répondit Ben en regardant Newt de haut en bas. « C'est un type qui veut te voir. »

Des pas légers se firent entendre, et le visage de Thomas apparut derrière l'épaule de Ben. Les yeux du brun s'éclairèrent aussitôt.

« Newt », lâcha-t-il. « Euh...attends une seconde. »

« Habille-toi chaudement », conseilla Newt, et le plus jeune acquiesça avant de regagner sa chambre pour enfiler un des vêtements.

« T'es son petit ami ? » S'enquit Ben en haussant un sourcil.

« Et toi, t'es sa mère ? » Persifla Newt.

« Non », répondit l'autre avec un sourire mielleux. « Mais je te casserai en deux si tu lui fais du mal. »

« Méfie-toi, je suis bien plus fort que tu ne le penses », rétorqua Newt, sarcastique, tandis que Thomas émergeait de sa chambre, vêtu d'un pull, d'une veste et d'une paire de jogging.

« À plus, mec », lança le brun à son colocataire en sortant dans le couloir.

Newt les mena au toit, et ses deux membranes dans son dos déployèrent leur voilure pour profiter du vent frais qui s'engouffrait délicieusement dans ses plumes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Thomas.

Newt exhala lentement par le nez. À vrai dire, lui-même ignorait pourquoi il était venu ici. Alors ils choisit d'éluder la question et, à la place, ouvrit ses bras vers son ami dans un appel silencieux.

Thomas n'hésita pas une seule seconde, et vint se loger contre le mutant. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille du blondinet et nicha son visage dans le creux de son cou. Une vague de frissons submergea le brun au contact.

Étrangement, Newt sentit ses muscles se relâcher lentement contre le corps chaud de Thomas. L'étreinte fit soulever en lui une émotion certaine. Ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger pendant quelques minutes. Puis, il écarta ses ailes et resserra sa prise sur le brun.

« Ne me lâche pas, d'accord ? »

Thomas hocha la tête sans protester, et d'un puissant battement d'aile, Newt les fit s'envoler. Le brun se crispa automatiquement et affermit convulsivement sa prise autour du cou de l'autre en se sentant propulsé dans les airs dans un geste vif, puissant et gracieux. Il montèrent progressivement pour se joindre au vide vertigineux de la nuit. Newt sentait le poids de Thomas alourdir et ralentir ses mouvements, mais son envol n'était pas pour autant rendu pénible. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il volait avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Thomas sentit une bourrasque balayer tout son flanc gauche : Newt amorçait un virage. Il osa hasarder un coup d'œil dans le vide et discerna le parc du campus, piqueté de lueurs jaunâtres. Ils volèrent ainsi paresseusement au-dessus de l'université. Le corps de Thomas vibrait d'exaltation. Un bouillonnement diffus d'espoir et de liberté courait dans ses veines et nouait délicieusement ses entrailles. Un immense sourire fendait son visage. Le vent ébouriffait ses cheveux et s'infiltrait dans ses vêtements, et une décharge d'adrénaline fourmillait dans ses membres.

Il inspira à pleins poumons, ivre d'émotion. Ses yeux d'ambre brillaient plus que d'ordinaire sous le ciel étoilé.

« C'est génial, putain », murmura-t-il, et le rire de Newt tinta.

Ils planèrent encore quelques minutes au-dessus de la ville scintillante avant que Newt ne bifurque vers le dortoir pour atterrir de nouveau sur le toit dans un nuage de poussière et de gravier.

À regret, les deux jeunes hommes se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Thomas contempla Newt d'un air troublé. Quelques mèches ombrageaient les yeux chocolat du blondinet. Le brun ne put s'empêcher de tendre une main hésitante vers le visage de son vis-à-vis pour lui dégager doucement le front. Newt le laissa faire, pétrifié, le regard débordant d'incertitude.

« Je croyais que tu me détestais », déclara Thomas en laissant retomber sa main le long de son flanc.

Newt tritura fébrilement un pan de son pull _oversize_.

« J'attends toujours que tu t'en ailles », ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner.

« Je ne partirai pas », protesta calmement Thomas.

Il était quatre heures du matin. Le jeune homme n'avait sans doute aucune envie de se battre.

« Je te demande juste de me donner une chance », reprit-il doucement.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas », répondit Newt en fuyant le regard de l'autre. « Qui sait ? Tu pourrais me briser le cœur. »

« Toi, t'as brisé le mien », souffla Thomas. « Tu m'as embrassé. Et ensuite tu es parti. Tu as disparu pendant trois ans. »

« On était jeunes, ce n'était pas sérieux. Tu avais quinze ans, Thomas », expliqua Newt en éprouvant malgré lui un vilain pincement au cœur. « Et puis...on n'était pas censés se revoir. Je me suis dit que...je pourrais être égoïste et m'en tirer en toute impunité. »

« Et maintenant, tu me donnes l'autorisation de t'embrasser ? » Quémanda Thomas, et son aplomb arracha un demi-rire nerveux à Newt.

Cependant, son sourire flétrit lorsqu'il vit une une lueur étrangement déterminée jouer dans les prunelles du brun. Il scruta le moindre de ses traits, en quête d'un frémissement qui trahirait une moquerie...

Rien. Il ne parvenait pas à mesurer le poids de sa question.

« Tu ne penses pas que ce serait mieux pour toi d'embrasser quelqu'un de normal ? » Murmura le blond, la gorge soudain sèche. « Quelqu'un de normal, avec qui qui tu peux passer du temps et avoir des rendez-vous galants ? »

« C'est pas un rendez-vous galant, ça ? » Demanda Thomas avec un sourire en coin.

Les joues de Newt s'embrasèrent, et soudain, Thomas s'avança et scella leurs lèvres. Le geste fit se figer le blond de la tête aux pieds. Son cerveau semblait incapable de supporter cette charge émotionnelle. Son cœur s'était mit à battre beaucoup trop vite.

Les lèvres de Thomas se mirent à bouger contre les siennes, et une plainte étranglée mourut sur les lèvres de Newt qui referma ses poings sur la veste du plus jeune pour l'amener plus contre lui. Thomas lui mordilla doucement la lèvre inférieure, l'incitant à ouvrir la bouche. Le mutant hésita quelques secondes avant de s'exécuter, et Thomas y glissa sa langue d'une tendresse à en crever alors que leurs lèvres se pressaient l'une contre l'autre . Newt n'était pas habitué à laisser les rênes à quelqu'un. À se laisser guider. Et pourtant, ici, c'était Thomas qui menait la danse. Le brun l'embrassait comme s'il le _méritait_. Ses lèvres étaient douces. Newt ne savait même pas comment le plus jeune parvenait à l'embrasser aussi calmement. Pourquoi était-il aussi doux ? Pourquoi était-il aussi parfait ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il mourrait d'envie que ce baiser ne s'arrête pas ?

Le blondinet tressaillit en sentant des mains froides s'insinuer sous son pull et effleurer sa peau nue, dans son dos, juste à la naissance de ses ailes. Ses poils se hérissèrent. Ses ailes frémirent.

« Mauvaise idée », parvint-il à marmotter entre deux baisers.

Il sentit Thomas sourire contre ses lèvres.

« Laisse-toi aller », souffla-t-il en faisant dévier ses baisers sur la mâchoire du blond.

L'estomac de Newt se noua. Il avait l'impression que Thomas lui demandait de sauter dans le vide avec lui. Le brun continuait de presser ses lèvres sur sa peau. Newt ferma les yeux et se fit violence.

« Thomas », s'étrangla-t-il d'une voix rauque. « Non. »

Il détacha ses doigts un à un du pull de Thomas, et se força à reculer d'un pas. Le contact lui manqua aussitôt terriblement.

« On ne devrait pas. »

Thomas le contempla quelques instants, une lueur indescriptible dans ses prunelles mordorées.

« Tu vas encore m'abandonner, c'est ça ? »

Le choix de mots du brun fit l'effet d'un coup de hache dans le cœur de Newt. Pour éviter d'avoir à répondre à la question, il écarta ses ailes, et s'envola.

-X-

Quand Newt avait seize ans, sa mère eut l'idée de l'emmener à la parade d'une _Mutant Pride_ , parce qu'elle avait toujours voulu que son fils s'autorise enfin à être heureux malgré sa différence physique. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'il n'était pas seul, et qu'il devrait se sentir fier d'être unique.

Le jour suivant, elle perdit son emploi. Newt avait aussitôt compris que c'était à cause de lui. Elle avait été licenciée qu'elle avait été vue à une _Mutant Pride_ avec son fils mutant.

La même semaine, le blondinet avait pris la décision de quitter le cocon familial. Il avait pris une dernière fois dans ses bras sa mère et ses sœurs, et s'était enfui sans un regard un arrière.

Newt avait raconté son histoire à Teresa, un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux à moitié ivres. Il lui avait expliqué que son père était parti lorsqu'il avait découvert que des ailes commençaient à pousser dans son dos. Il lui avait confié qu'il ne supportait plus de voir sa mère souffrir à cause de lui. Partir avait été plus facile pour lui que de rester.

Et cette période de l'année ne faisait pas exception à la règle. _Noël_. Newt ne portait clairement pas cette fête dans son cœur. Elle ravivait des souvenirs douloureux qu'il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de garder enfouis au fond de lui.

Et pourtant, tout était pensé pour que les fêtes de fin d'année soir celles les plus attendues au monde. Les publicités ornaient chaque recoin des rues, le marché de Noël attirait des milliers de visiteurs chaque jour, des gens déguisés amusaient les passants sur les trottoirs, et la ville avait sorti ses plus belles décorations. Des boules de lumière ardente se balançaient aux réverbères, des guirlandes infinies redonnaient vie aux arbres meurtris, des paillettes fixées aux façades des immeubles illuminaient la route des passants. Et surtout, comme chaque année, la neige était au rendez-vous. Des petits flocons se répandaient à travers la ville, beaux, impétueux, légers. Ils recouvraient le sol de leur couleur pure, leur chute se mêlait à la danse du vent qui entraînait les grains du ciel dans une étreinte volatile.

Comment pourrait-on détester cette période de l'année ? À première vue, ce paysage grandiose ne laissait place qu'à la joie, l'amusement, la solidarité, et le bonheur. Aucun sentiment négatif ne devrait perturber la tranquillité de cet horizon sans limite. Le monde s'acharnait à offrir un reflet lustré de normalité. Tout semblait si simple, si paisible.

Mais toute vérité pouvait avoir ses exceptions, et celle-ci résidait dans le cœur de Newt, mais aussi de Teresa, Minho et Gally. Aucun d'eux n'allait rentrer chez eux pour Noël. Ils s'étaient tous installés à Washington pour s'échapper et pour oublier. Comme chaque année pendant Noël, les quatre mutants se tasseraient dans le petit studio de Newt et Teresa, à préparer des bonhommes en pain d'épice et des chocolats chauds remplis de petits marshmallows. Puis, ils se serreraient les uns contre les autres devant la télé à regarder un film ou un dessin animé.

Et étrangement, même si cette période était pour Newt une source certaine d'amertume et regrets, il attendait avec impatience de passer cette soirée avec ses amis. C'était dans ces moments-là emplis de tendresse et d'amitié qu'il réalisait la chance qu'il avait de ne pas être complètement seul...

-X-

Un jour, Gally rentra du travail, avec un magazine au poing, les lèvres pincées en un trait fin et dur.

« C'est quoi ? » Demanda Teresa d'un ton soucieux en s'emparant du magazine.

Les sourcils de la jeune fille se froncèrent lorsqu'elle lut le titre en lettres capitales qui illustrait la couverture.

« Les _First Four_ _»_ , lut-elle à voix d'un ton lent et mesuré. « Leur histoire, leurs noms de code, leurs origines et leurs motivations. »

« C'est quoi ce nom ridicule ? C'est comme ça qu'ils nous appellent maintenant ? » Grommela Newt, qui faisait cuire des œufs brouillés dans la kitchenette.

« Apparemment, ouais », répondit Gally en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. « Mais y a pas que ça », poursuivit-il en se massant la nuque, visiblement nerveux. « Euh...il y a eu pas mal de protestation à l'Université de Washington, t'en as entendu parler, Newt ? »

« Oui », fit lentement Newt en attendant fébrilement la suite.

« Bah, Thomas...Thomas a essayé de nous défendre pendant ces protestations. Il s'est battu avec des manifestants anti-mutants. »

« _Quoi_ ? » S'offusqua Newt en ouvrant des yeux ronds de hiboux. « _Pourquoi_ ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Minho que lui répondit.

« Newt... les gens nous accusent d'avoir orchestré l'attentat de la Maison Blanche... »

Les mots moururent sur les lèvres de Newt. Bâillonné par la stupeur et l'angoisse, il resta immobile plusieurs secondes, le visage marqué par une fatigue soudaine. Sa tête semblait peser une montagne. Il ne bougea même pas lorsque Gally se porta volontaire pour aller rendre visite à Thomas et s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

« Ne t'en fais », murmura Teresa en emprisonnant sa main dans la sienne. « Je suis sûre que Thomas va bien. »

Newt puisa une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête, la gorge nouée.

-X-

La veille des vacances de Noël, Thomas vint leur dire au revoir avant de repartir chez sa mère, un œil au beurre noir et un bleu ornant sa mâchoire. Incapable de faire face à son départ pourtant de courte durée, Newt se contenta d'affronter le regard insondable du brun en l'insultant d'idiot avant de partir se réfugier dans la chambre de Minho.

« Il ne le pense pas », assura Gally en posant sa main caleuse sur l'épaule de Thomas. « Il s'inquiète pour toi. C'est pour ça qu'il se comporte comme un con. »

« Il s'inquiète toujours pour tout le monde », ajouta Teresa avec un sourire factice.

De l'autre côté du mur, le front pressé contre la surface lisse recouverte de papier peint, Newt se mordit la lèvre. Il se demandait quand exactement avait-il pu devenir aussi facile à lire aux yeux de ses amis. Il se demandait si Thomas prenait ses mots sérieusement, ou s'il avait également compris qu'il ne faisait que se soucier de sa sécurité.

« Il ne le pense pas », répéta la voix étouffée de Gally depuis le salon.

Thomas ne répondit rien.

-X-

Noël se déroula exactement comme Newt se l'imaginait : ils se saoulèrent tous à la bière de Noël, passèrent la soirée à se goinfrer de dinde, de mashed potatoes, de citrouille et de pudding en regardant la télévision, et il empêchèrent férocement Minho d'appeler sa famille, parce que là où la mère et la sœur du Coréen l'acceptaient tel qu'il était, son père, lui, pensait qu'il n'était qu'une abomination. S'il les voyait tous les quatre, le père de Minho dirait probablement que Gally était un démon et que Teresa et Newt étaient des erreurs de la nature.

Dans la soirée, Minho confia à Newt qu'il avait fouillé dans la boîte mail de Thomas et qu'il y avait trouvé des mails quelque peu inquiétants venant d'un de ses professeurs : ce dernier menaçait de le faire échouer dans sa matière s'il ne rejoignait pas la coalition anti-mutante du campus. Le sourire de Newt fana aux commissures, et son corps tout entier se tendit. Son regard se perdit vers la table basse remplie de victuailles.

« Je suis sûr qu'il ne sait même pas ce qu'il fait. Il ne se rend pas compte du danger qu'il court en faisant ça... »

« Mais il n'en démordra, Newtie. Il est différent. Il veut aider. Et il est déjà impliqué maintenant... »

Newt pinça les lèvres.

« C'est ce qui me fait peur justement... »

* * *

 _ **TADAAA** :P **Comment** avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?_

 _C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression que cette fiction **manque** un peu **d'intérêt** en fait. Y a un truc qui **cloche**... Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? :o_

 ** _Je réponds tout de suite à vos commentaires :_**

 _ **HeartGames** : Je pense que ton petit doigt doit avoit des pouvoirs magiques, parce que EN EFFET, il y aura de l'action :P __Je suis contente de voir que tu es fan d'X-Men :D J'espère que je ne fais pas d'incohérence par rapport au véritable univers! Et merci de m'avoir laissé cette review :3_

 _ **JoyEmma** : Trop mimi, ton choix de pseudo. Et j'excuse mille fois pour ce cliffhanger horrible... mais ne t'en fais pas, aucun de tes bébés n'est blessé (pour l'instant MOUHAHAHAHA). Merci pour ton commentaire :)_

 _ **Akimichi** : Ton commentaire m'a vraiment fait fondre, merci beaucoup! Je prends toujours plaisir à lire tes réponses :J Et cette métaphore teeeelllement attendrissante hihi MERCI, et j'ai hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles pour les autres chapitres :) Et d_ _ésolée, j'ai mis un peu de temps à publier ce chapitre :/ Mais je me donne à fond pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre *cœur d'amour sur toi* Et ça fait plaisir de voir que ce cross-over intéresse des gens :D_

 _ **lucillemdt** : Déjà, c'est génial de lire ton commentaire! :D Et ensuite, MERCI, tes mots me rassurent, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me lancer dans ce type de fictions, et je n'arrête pas de me dire que ça ne marche pas comme je le voudrais, mais si ça plaît quand même, tant mieux!_

 _ **mk** : J'avoue que les cross-over avec les univers Harry Potter feront toujours un carton. J'espère que le chapitre 3 t'a plu aussi :D Merci pour ta review!_

 _ **gingerheel** : Merciii :D C'est vrai que j'y ai passé pas mal de temps, je connaissais l'univers des X-Men, mais pas forcément en détail, donc j'ai dû faire pas mal de recherches là-dessus, et ensuite j'ai essayé de concorder le tout avec l'histoire, la Seconde Guerre Mondiale etc... et je me suis inspiré du film Push aussi :) _

_**TMRChoupinou** : Mieux vaut tard que jamais! :P C'est vrai que c'est différent de Forever Young (et elle n'aura certainement pas autant de succès...) mais j'espère qu'elle va quand même tenir la route jusqu'au bout :) Et merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments 3 je prends toujours grand plaisir à lire tes reviews *coeur sur toi*_

 _ **Biboo1** : J'aime bien aussi créer ce type de caractère pour Newt. Thomas est une crème à côté, c'est ça qui est intéressant mdrr rhalala j'ai vraiment fait débarquer un tsunami en faisant tomber ce satané cliffhanger xD Mais si tu as lu la suite, tu verras que Newt et Thomas vont bien, et personne n'a été vraiment blessé. Enfin, en tout cas, pas parmi nos personnages principaux :P_

 _ **Tchakovski** : PROMIS, je terminerai cette histoire ! Je ne referais pas l'erreur d'abandonner une fanfiction, déjà parce que je serais déçue de moi-même, mais aussi ET SURTOUT parce que je sais ce que ça fait de tomber sur une fanfiction sans jamais avoir la suite. C'est tout simplement horrible comme sentiment mdrr _

_**UNE VISITEUSE** : PARDON POUR CE CLIFFHANGER MAIS VOILA ENFIN LA SUITE J'ESPERE QUE TU N'AS PAS TROP ATTENDU, ET MERCI D'AVOIR COMMENTE GROS BISOUUUUS_

 _ **Zathura** : Merci pour les commentaires que tu as laissé sur les deux chapitres! Tu n'étais pas obligée de commenter les deux (pas que je m'en plaigne mdrr). J'espère pouvoir répondre à toutes tes questions en temps et en heure! :D_

 _ **Soran-M** : Je me sens tellement coupable pour ce cliffhanger monstrueux xD mais la suite est enfin sortie! :p C'est vrai que j'aurais pu faire du chapitre du 1 un simple OS, mais il y avait encore tellement de choses à dire, tellement de choses à faire, et terminer un OS sur la séparation de Newt et Thomas...nan, impossible! :p En tout cas, ça me fait plaisir de te trouver sur cette nouvelle fiction, et surtout de voir que tu continues à relire Forever Young! (je suis immensément comblée :3) J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop fait attendre pour la suite... *cœur sur toi*_

 _ **LeGateauSurLaCerise** : Il n'y a pas forcément beaucoup d'actions dans les chapitres 2 et 3, j'essaie de bien mettre en place le contexte, d'expliquer beaucoup de choses, et tout. L'action arrivera après :) Et FORCEMENT, il y aura un passage Gally/Teresa, comment pourrais-je les oublier :D Ta question est intéressante! Pour te répondre, oui, l'homosexualité est aussi tabou dans ce monde, et tu as bien deviné, c'est une des raisons pour lesquelles Thomas n'est pas très proche de ses parents, mais aussi à cause de ses idées ouvertes et libertaires, sa façon de penser, sa volonté d'aider son prochain et surtout les plus oppressés, etc... Merci pour ton commentaire, et bonne lecture pour la suite *cœur*_

 _ **Incognito** : Voilà enfin la suite!:) Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire :3_

 _ **Maroon** : WAOUH MERCI :D Teeeeelllleeement de compliments que j'en aveuglée (MY EYES!)ça me réchauffe le coeur de voir que cette histoire est appréciée malgré mes incertitudes... merci encore pour ton beau commentaire *cœur*_


End file.
